


Happy Saint Patrick's day!

by VenerediRimmel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crazy, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Party, St. Patrick's Day, nosh!drunk
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo: “Comunque prima hai sviato alla mia domanda, non pensare che non me ne sia accorto”.<br/>Cazzo.<br/>“Allora, Josh, tu lo baceresti un uomo?”<br/>E si sente immediatamente preso in giro dalla mente, perché lo deride nell'ennesimo eco contraffatto, domandandogli: "Allora, Josh, tu lo baceresti Niall?"<br/>drunk!Nosh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Saint Patrick's day!

 

**Happy Saint Patrick's day**

  
 

_Il giorno in cui Niall fu curioso e Josh ebbe la (s)fortuna di ronzargli attorno._

  
   
   
   
   
 

  _I had a dream last night,  
I slept with someone else _  
 

  
 

Si risveglia come riscosso da un incubo, eppure sa che non lo è.  
È accaduto realmente.  
Sente ancora il calore di un'altra pelle sulla sua, nonostante il freddo sulla punta del suo naso; si sente ancora consumato, ovunque, da una bocca che è stata capace di appagare ogni parte del suo corpo, ogni suo senso, anche in un momento in cui era annebbiato da tante, troppe circostanze.  
La prima, fra queste, la birra.  
“Oh, merda” borbotta, scompigliandosi disperato i capelli tinti di biondo.  
Che ci fa su un tetto? – si domanda, probabilmente, battendo gli occhi impastati dal sonno.  
Volta la testa alla sua destra e, sì, Niall Horan non sbaglia. Ricorda bene il suo sogno, peccato però che non lo sia affatto, tale, e che sia tutto fin troppo reale. “Oh, merda”  
Maledetta curiosità.  
È successo davvero.  
Maledetta birra.  
Quella festa è sempre stata un pericolo per lui, ma non immaginava tanto.  
Maledetto San Patrizio.

  
 

***

  
 

San Patrizio è il patrono dell'Irlanda. La festa, un pretesto per far baldoria. Ci sono i trifogli della speranza, della fortuna, del verde di quelle distese che tanto gli mancano; ma c'è soprattutto la birra.  
Niall non può nemmeno descrivere il suo amore per la birra. Bionda, rossa, artigianale, doppio malto, in bottiglia, in lattina, alla spina.  
Le ama tutte, qualcuna forse in particolar modo, ma le ama a dismisura.  
Perché è sempre stato così, quando Niall prova questo sentimento, non ha limiti, solo eccessi.  
Quando prova o vuole provare qualcosa non ha mezze misure, solo sovrabbondanze.  
E quel 17 Marzo non farà altro che brindare in onore di ogni Patrick che incrocerà, e amerà ogni sorso che la sua gola otterrà.  
In parole povere, berrà a tal punto da dimenticare il suo nome e brinderà pensando che non si chiami affatto Niall, bensì Patrick, solo per avere una scusa in più per bere ancora e ubriacarsi.  
Perciò quando apre gli occhi, quella mattina, dopo una Domenica piena di ritmo come il solito, piena di football, soprattutto, sorride.  
Anche questo è un gesto che compie tutte le mattine, è insolito che si svegli di malumore, così come è strano che vada a letto col broncio.  
Niall è come una battuta che non fa ridere, ma per quale è impossibile trattenersi. E non perché viva di battute squallide, ma perché è il contagio fatto a persona. Con Niall, grazie anche solo al fatto di essergli accanto, è assicurato essere di buon umore, di ridere sguaiatamente.  
Prende l'Iphone con tutte le buone intenzioni: twittare l'amore per la Birra, per quella festa, per quella possibilità di bere a volontà e farlo con una buona scusa.  
Perché, Niall non ha problemi ad ammetterlo, adora ubriacarsi. Anche se la maggior parte delle volte finisce per combinare soltanto guai.  
Come quella volta che ha pisciato nel frigorifero della zia pensando fosse il bagno o quando si è gettato nella piscina dei vicini, a mezzanotte, urlando a squarciagola “venite fuori, il party è iniziato” svegliando non solo quei poveri malcapitati dei vicini, ma anche tutto il vicinato.  
Per non parlare del matrimonio del fratello o delle volte che lo è stato in compagnia dei suoi amici, soprattutto con gli altri quattro, idioti, compagni di viaggio che ha conosciuto a X-Factor.  
Ma quel 17 Marzo è diverso. Così, per esagerazione, inserisce nel tweet delle emoticon di boccali di birra e trifogli, rendendosi conto soltanto successivamente che anche un altro ragazzo ha fatto lo stesso, pochi minuti prima.  
La chiamano telepatia. Li ha sempre stranamente legati, questa cosa.  
Niall sorride e decide di scrivere al malcapitato.  
   
“Che ne dici se quei 'Drinks' vieni a farteli da me? Festeggiamo San Patrizio con un po' di gente, ti aspetto! :)”  
 

***

  
 

Josh riceve il messaggio e sorride.  
Ha appena twittato quella che pensa sarà la sua giornata “ _Business stuff, Lunch, Football, Coffee, Dinner with Family, Drinks, Bed. Perfect day!_ ”, descrivendola come perfetta, ma si rende subito conto di essere in errore.  
Glielo fa notare il mittente di quel messaggio il fatto che, ora, manchi qualcosa a quell'elenco: la compagnia di una persona speciale che l’ha appena invitato a festeggiare, dopo la cena, assieme a lui.  
Il sorriso si amplia sul suo viso timido, adora in maniera spropositata trascorrere le sue giornate con Niall, perché con lui si diverte facendo le cose più semplici.  
Condividono un sacco di passioni, loro due, partendo dallo sport, il football, passando attraverso il cibo e concludendo con la musica e l'idiozia – perché questa c'è sempre.  
Quando si sono conosciuti, non è stato un, per così dire, colpo di fulmine; all'inizio erano più frecciatine scherzose quelle che si lanciavano, ma quando, un giorno, più per scherzo che per altro, Niall gli ha chiesto di insegnargli qualche battuta alla batteria, hanno avuto modo di conoscersi meglio.  
E da quel giorno, Josh si è sentito contento di aver fatto la conoscenza di quel raggio di Sole.  
Perché è così che ha sempre considerato Niall, come un pretesto, anche nelle giornate più buie, di sorridere – di farlo per il nulla, contagiato dalla sua risata aperta, elettrica, magnetica e ipnotizzante.  E benché il soprannome che gli ha affibbiato sia tutt'altro, per lui è davvero un raggio di Sole. Il migliore amico che tutti vorrebbero avere; in realtà è così che ricorda di averlo descritto una volta: è impossibile che Niall stia antipatico a qualcuno, è il migliore amico di chiunque.  
La prima volta che l'ha sentita, la risata di Niall, causata da una sua battuta, non la dimenticherà mai. È il giorno in cui si è sentito più vicino a lui, si è sentito felice di aver scatenato quell'uragano maestoso che è l'allegria dell'irlandese. E ha riso anche lui, conoscendo una parte di se stesso che non sapeva di avere: la sua risata così simile a quella di Niall. La sua risata complementare che gli si accosta perfettamente, quella che ora non manca mai quando trascorre del tempo con lui.  
Per questo ama passare il tempo con quel ragazzo.  
Un'altra cosa che condividono, ma non meno importante, è l'amore per la birra, per l'alcool in generale.  
Gira nel profilo di Niall Horan e si rende conto subito del tweet simile al suo: trifogli e birra. Ridacchia e si scompiglia i capelli mentre sorseggia il suo caffè.  
La chiamano telepatia, lui invece pensa che sia semplicemente ironia del Destino.  
Quella festa la trascorreranno insieme, per la prima volta, e conoscendolo ormai fin troppo bene, sa che ci sarà da divertirsi e tanti pretesti per ridere.  
Non vede l'ora, senza immaginare i guai che lo aspettano.  
   
“Affare fatto, Mr Gocky ;) A dopo!”  
   
La risposta è immediata, come sempre quando Josh si riferisce a lui con quel soprannome.  
   
“Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi così!”  
   
Una risposta che provoca la sua prima risata in quel giorno di San Patrizio.  
 

***

  
 

Nemmeno a metà della serata, Niall è già brillo. Ha perso il conto delle birre che si è scolato e della gente che fa il proprio ingresso nella sua casa.  
Accade sempre così, quando organizza una festa a Londra; pochi volti conosciuti che per la maggior parte vede già annebbiati e quelli di sconosciuti, amici di amici, che sono lì solo per il divertimento e per bere gratis.  
Organizza quel tipo di festa regolarmente quando è lontano da casa e soffre molto la mancanza della propria famiglia. E ne risente soprattutto quel giorno, la festa del suo patrono, lontano dall'Irlanda per lavoro.  
Quando è in tour, se Liam e Louis, quelli più svegli rispetto a Zayn e Harry, si accorgono della sua malinconia, iniziano a imitare il dialetto irlandese, seguito poi dagli altri due, e per lo più lo prendono in giro facendolo sorridere.  
Non accade spesso, perché Niall è un sorridente abitudinario, ma quelle volte ringrazia di avere quei quattro ragazzi attorno che sanno ricondurlo a casa, prendendo le parti di una famiglia che non può seguirlo per tutto il mondo.  
Quei quattro ragazzi che ora non sono con lui. Liam probabilmente è con Sophia, Zayn con la propria famiglia, Louis e Harry, ecco, loro chissà dove sono finiti.  
Sorride e sorseggia un'altra birra, mentre va alla porta, districandosi tra una persona e l'altra.  
Josh non è ancora arrivato e quando giunge di fronte alla porta d'ingresso, pensa ingenuamente che sia lui, ma deve ricredersi.  
Louis è ancora scomparso, ma Harry è lì di fronte a lui e non ha affatto una bella cera.  
“Harry?” dice, tentando invano di metterlo a fuoco. “Oh, Niall, ho veramente bisogno di bere” sbotta, strofinandosi il naso rosso. E non lo fa per il freddo, perché è da giorni che tira un'aria mite a Londra; come i suoi occhi un po' gonfi, che non lo sono sicuramente per qualche tipo di allergia.  
Niall riacquista un minimo di lucidità, stropicciandosi velocemente il ciuffo sulla fronte e  “Cosa ha combinato?” domanda, facendogli spazio per entrare.  
A quella solita domanda, Harry sbuffa una lagna e tira su col naso, poi risponde sempre allo stesso modo. “Niente”  
Ma non è mai niente.  
 

***

  
 

 Quando la porta di casa Horan si apre, non è il padrone ad accoglierlo, ma un completo sconosciuto. Josh guarda il ragazzone che gli ha aperto fissarlo in rimando con uno sguardo accigliato. “E tu chi sei?” domanda; perché non è un gran frequentatore di quella casa, visto che quando si vedono o vanno da lui o sono in giro per Londra, ma è abbastanza sicuro di sapere che quello sia un completo sconosciuto.  
“Passavo di qui e ho sentito suonare” è la risposta che riceve. “Conosci il proprietario?” si accerta lo sconosciuto. Il sopracciglio di Josh si alza, ancora più dubbioso e incrociando le braccia al petto, con fare interrogatorio, “Io sì, tu invece?” lo interroga. Il tipo ride, sorseggia della birra da una bottiglia e se ne va via senza replicare.  
Ci mette pochi attimi a capire che la festa sia degenerata e che quella massa di persone con la quale incrocia lo sguardo siano per lo più sconosciuti.  
“Joshua!” sente alle spalle, quando entra nel salone; si gira confuso, ma si rilassa immediatamente, sospirando di sollievo, quando vede una faccia amica. “Ash!” risponde, avvicinandosi per abbracciarlo, finendo spiaccicato contro il petto dello spilungone che lo sta stringendo a sé.  
“Non mi aspettavo di vedervi” dice, quando Ashton Irwin lo lascia andare. L'australiano gli sorride, mentre ridacchia e si scompiglia i capelli e “neanche noi in realtà, siamo venuti a fare un saluto ma ancora non abbiamo incrociato Niall” afferma, facendogli strada verso gli altri tre amici _stranieri._  
Josh saluta con un po' di preoccupazione Calum, Michael e Luke, ma è caduto in quello stato solo per le parole di Ashton: sono lì da non si sa quanto tempo e ancora non hanno incontrato il proprietario di quella casa.  
Dopo un po' di conversazione convenevole su quanto tempo sia trascorso dall'ultima volta, le novità, il loro nuovo cd – “che spacca!” commenta il batterista inglese – Josh guarda Michael e sorride.  
Michael è sempre stato un tipo strano ai suoi occhi; amichevole, simpatico ma strano. Sarà per i suoi capelli?  
“Nuovo colore?” gli dice, indicandoli con un gesto della mano. Michael annuisce, sorridendo, scompigliandoseli con un gesto veloce. “È assurdo il modo in cui ti stanno bene tutti i colori più strani” commenta Josh, facendolo sorridere teneramente. “La tua cresta bionda è sparita” replica, così, Michael. Josh va a cercarla immediatamente e si accarezza ciò che ne è rimasto, con un broncio. “Mi manca un sacco”.  
Ashton ridacchia assieme a Calum, mentre Luke e Michael sorridono semplicemente. “Da quanto siete qui?” afferma poi, guardandosi attorno.  
“Nemmeno un'ora” risponde Michael con l'aria di chi vorrebbe stare altrove, di chi vorrebbe trascorrere quella serata a casa, in tranquillità, sempre con i soliti amici di cui si circonda, con i quali vive il suo sogno e con i quali sa essere se stesso senza che nessuno pretenda qualcosa di diverso.  
E Josh annuisce, semplicemente, percependo quella sensazione e sorridendogli con sincerità. Anche lui condivide quei pensieri, soprattutto in quell’orgia confusionaria di gente che parla, ride e fa casino.  
Quella risposta non lo rilassa affatto, perché conosce Niall a tal punto da sapere che quella festa sia stata organizzata per sopperire a qualcos’altro. Lo conosce abbastanza da immaginare che ci sia un problema.  
“Ci sono gli altri ragazzi?” chiede senza specificare, anche perché Ashton capisce subito, come gli altri tre, e gli risponde: “non mi pare di averli visti, ma con tutta questa gente chi può dirlo”  
Josh annuisce e pensa che se non ci siano, probabilmente uno dei problemi può essere questo, assieme al fatto che Niall non sia in Irlanda con la propria famiglia per quella festività importante.  
Così maledice mentalmente l'irlandese e la sua stupidità. Perché fa sempre lo stesso errore, quel biondo tinto: si fa inondare dalla malinconia, si circonda di persone e finge di star bene con sorrisi che quasi nessuno riesce a capire se siano reali o forzati; così come la sua risata contagiosa che Josh ha sempre avuto la capacità di saper distinguere quando fosse spontanea e quando, invece, non lo fosse.  
Perché Niall non cerca mai una persona amica con cui sfogarsi e sorride anche nel momento in cui qualsiasi cosa oscurerebbe il suo volto. E questo non è mai piaciuto a Josh, anzi, l’ha fatto sempre incazzare da morire.  
Si guarda attorno, preoccupato, mentre Calum gli offre una birra con un sorriso divertito. L'afferra e sorseggia velocemente.  
Quando lo troverà, Niall dovrà fare i conti con un batterista che ha voglia di suonargliene di santa ragione.

  
 

***

  
 

"Bevi" offre l'irlandese. Ma Harry ha le guance rosse di chi è già abbastanza brillo e non ha problemi a confessare i propri drammi.  
Un livello alcolico e confidenziale che raramente Niall raggiunge. Anche nelle peggiori delle sue sbronze non ha permesso ai suoi pensieri più cupi di venire a galla. Perché è fatto così, le sue debolezze le nasconde, pensa che passeranno, sono frivole e per lo più scatenate dalla mancanza di casa; sorridere è l'unico modo per far passare i minuti e ridere, invece, l'unico per far trascorrere le ore che lo separano da quelle sincere, quelle reali, di gioie.  
Per tutto il resto c'è la birra. La stessa che sta obbligando Harry a bere. “Bevi, su” replica, allungandogli la lattina.  
Harry fa un sorso, apre bocca ma la richiude subito, come un pesce fuori dall'acqua che non se la sente ancora di dire cosa lo affligge.  
Fa una smorfia e alza gli occhi al cielo, come se stesse in procinto di piangere e “bevi” insiste ancora l'irlandese, afferrando il polso della mano che stringe la birra e forzandolo ad avvicinarla alla bocca rossa e screpolata che il riccio deve aver torturato.  
Vanno avanti in questo modo per altri quattro o cinque tentativi, l'obiettivo di Niall è far scendere la sua reticenza assieme alla sua inibizione per farlo sfogare, ma anche perché Harry, ubriaco tanto quanto lui, è uno spettacolo abbastanza divertente.  
Sì, Niall è un po' egoista e si diverte con poco.  
Quando finalmente la barriera davanti a Harry si frantuma in mille pezzi, Niall può conoscere il motivo di quella depressione e, grazie alla birra in circolo in quel metro e – quasi – ottanta di ragazzo, la confessione avviene in maniera tranquilla e, perfino, nell'assurdità del caso, anche abbastanza divertente.  
Louis è con Eleanor. Niente di più drammatico, sempre il solito dramma, insomma. Soltanto che “dopo essere stati a Los Angeles, io...” farfuglia quel cucciolo, tirando su col naso.  
“Tu pensavi che fosse tutto improvvisamente cambiato, che avreste potuto vivere felici e spensierati senza più barbe dietro l'angolo” dice con sarcasmo l'irlandese. Harry si morde il labbro inferiore e annuisce, tirando ancora su col naso che, assieme alle guance, ha preso una tonalità di un rosso pomodoro appena maturo.  
“Harry” dice Niall in un sussurro, posando a terra la lattina del riccio e afferrandogli le mani. “Harry” ripete.  
“Lo so, sono sempre il solito coglione che si fa fottere dalle speranze” farfuglia. “Non è questo che fa l'amore?”  
Si guardano e Harry annuisce ancora sconsolato. “Sì, purtroppo sì”  
“E voi due siete la dimostrazione che anche se ne avete passate di tutti i colori, andate avanti insieme; che se vi perdete, ogni tanto, troppo spesso, poi vi ritrovate. O sbaglio?”  
Harry abbozza un sorriso nel pianto e Niall pensa che quando sorride in quello stato sia anche più dolce e carino, così sorride anche lui. Harry nega, poco dopo, smuovendo i suoi ricci. “No, non sbagli”  
“Perciò niente lagne, Louis è con El e lo sai il motivo per cui è lì. Lo sai ciò che penso di questa situazione e non saprete mai quanto io, Liam e Zayn ve ne saremo riconoscenti per tutta la sofferenza che avete messo in conto di sopportare per il nostro sogno, perciò ora bevi, divertiti quanto più possibile e, appena potete, scappate a Los Angeles e rimaneteci, perché l'ho visto anch'io che sorrisi avevate e siete uno spettacolo da invidiare, Harry”  
Harry sorride ancora e stringe le mani di Niall, ringraziandolo. “Sapevo che venire a parlare con il Larry Shipper per eccellenza mi avrebbe fatto bene” commenta, con la sua voce nasale, finalmente più spensierato e meno afflitto, provocando la risata fragorosa di Niall che, grazie al riccio, ride e lo fa per davvero.  
Poi si alza e “in giro dovrebbero esserci Josh e gli australiani, andiamo a cercarli?” propone.  
Harry annuisce e guarda verso la finestra che li divide dalla vera festa. “Vai, mi riprendo un attimo e ti raggiungo” promette.  
Niall annuisce e si avvicina alla vetrata. “Mi raccomando, non finire per crogiolarti nei tuoi pessimi pensieri, Harry. È San Patrizio, su i bicchieri e giù i pensieri!” dice, ridacchiando, alzando la birra verso l'alto.  
Harry ride assieme a lui e alza la propria, che raccoglie da terra, in un brindisi. “Poi quando vorrai parlarmi dei tuoi, sai dove trovarmi, Capitano”  
Niall si ferma un secondo, colpito da quelle parole, poi si riprende, forzando un po' la sua risata. “Ti aspetto dentro, Ammiraglio” risponde e scompare, prima che sia troppo tardi e i suoi, di pensieri, vengano a galla in un vomito di parole.  
Sebbene Niall non abbia la certezza assoluta che siano parole, quelle che vomiterebbe in quel momento.

  
 

***

  
 

_I don’t want to be that guy_   
_Look you in the face and lie  
But someone has to say it first _

  
 

Nell'attesa di incrociare lo sguardo di Niall, anche Josh ha bevuto in compagnia di quei quattro ragazzi che, non sono poi tanto una scoperta, sono anche più idioti dei cinque che segue in tournée per tutto il mondo.  
Ashton e Michael hanno fatto un breve duetto, suonando ciascuno batteria e chitarra, entrambi oggetti invisibili, seguendo il sound della musica che riecheggia per tutta la casa, sotto il vociare, non poi tanto sommesso, della massa che la occupa.  
Mentre Calum e Luke non hanno fatto altro che parlottare, sottovoce, in modo quasi intimo, sussurrandosi all'orecchio con la scusa di sentirsi meglio; Josh ha un pensiero, lo aveva già dall'ultima volta che ha avuto modo di trascorrere del tempo con loro, in realtà, il fatto che ci sia qualcosa tra quei due, ma quell’intimità rinvigorisce il pensiero.  
Ha un dubbio anche su Ashton e Michael, ma è più incerto su questi ultimi. Più che altro è una sensazione, mentre con i primi è una certezza.  
Ridacchia, guardandosi attorno e cercando l'irlandese senza, ancora, risultato, mentre pensa che quei quattro, che vivono assieme, avranno molto per cui divertirsi nelle lunghe giornate che trascorrono in casa. Poi alza gli occhi, indispettito dalla propria maliziosità, e si accorge di star fantasticando su cose assurde e che, essendo tali, e sconce, lo fanno subito arrossire.  
“Hai caldo?” gli domanda Michael ad un certo punto, riacquistando la sua attenzione. Josh si gira e spalanca gli occhi, sottratto da quei pensieri, si sente colto in fallo. “S-sì, un po'” risponde, posizionando una mano sulla sua nuca e sorridendo imbarazzato.  
“Faccio un salto in bagno, ho bisogno di svuotare la vescica” continua, mentre gli altri annuiscono.  
Fa qualche passo, ma torna a voltarsi subito quando la voce acuta di Ashton lo chiama a gran voce: “Josh! Poi torna che ci facciamo una selfie” esclama, esibendo il suo telefono con fierezza. Josh annuisce e sorride, voltandosi ancora e sviando una coppietta in procinto di accoppiarsi.  
Ha il bisogno di chiudersi in bagno, poi di trovare il proprietario di quella casa. In tutta quella folla si sente di troppo e Niall potrebbe essere l'unico a farlo rilassare, in un attimo, soltanto, magari, ascoltando la sua risata mentre lo saluta e lo abbraccia, come di consueto, quando si rivedono dopo un po' di tempo.  
Niall potrebbe essere l'unico a condurlo lontano da quei pensieri strani che si ritrova a fare quando è un po' brillo: di orge con nessuna donna fra queste.  
Quando giunge al piano di sopra, entra nella stanza da letto di Niall con l'intenzione di usare il bagno privato, non osando immaginare in che stato sia quello al piano terra; ma si arresta sullo stipite della porta quando becca un'altra coppia intenta a limonare sul letto dell'irlandese.  
“Hey, voi due!” li chiama, sentendo il suono della propria voce in maniera ovattata. È brillo e ha bisogno di restare un attimo da solo.  
Questi due si arrestano, sono altri sconosciuti mai visti prima in vita sua. Ne ha la conferma quando “è la tua stanza?” chiede il ragazzo.  
Josh lo guarda e “Sì, fuori di qui” risponde atono, ridendo dentro di sé per quell’inutile bugia; li avrebbe sfrattati da lì anche dicendo la verità, ma il pensiero che sfiora delicatamente il desiderio che quella meravigliosa stanza dall'odore fresco e pieno di Niall sia sua, anche solo per finta, lo rilassa.  
I due si sistemano i vestiti e dopo un sorriso imbarazzato di lei e una pacca, con tanto di occhiolino d'intesa e complicità, di lui, che scioccherebbero Josh se la testa non gli girasse tanto, rimane da solo.  
Manda al diavolo l'intenzione di rifugiarsi nel bagno per sciacquarsi quantomeno il viso ancora rosso, e si accosta al letto sgualcito. Lo guarda, fa spallucce e si siede.  
Non era andato per conciarsi in quello stato, ma cosa poteva aspettarsi dalla festa di San Patrizio in casa Horan?  
E quando tocca di nuovo quei pensieri, una furia mangia il suo stomaco. È assurdo che tutti gli altri, quei pochi che conoscono veramente l'irlandese, non si accorgano di quanto ci sia dietro quella festa. Non si è mai dato del tipo sveglio, né della persona che conosce profondamente Niall, ma gli è così ovvio il pretesto di quel ragazzo che la rabbia lo acceca.  
Non è nemmeno il tipo che fa scenate con gli amici, né quello che li rimprovera. È il primo che se deve divertirsi, lo fa senza problemi, ma nei confronti di Niall sente quasi l'istinto di doverlo proteggere.  
Forse perché è più grande di lui, forse perché si è legato a lui, tenendoci particolarmente e considerandolo come un fratello, forse perché, per quanto ne dica, lo conosce abbastanza da capire che Niall Horan, a Londra, si sente solo e che, pur di non darlo a vedere, fa feste di quel tipo; forse tante cose, ma la voglia di scoprire se sia realmente così e, qualora avesse ragione, di prenderlo a schiaffi e fargli capire che una spalla, un volto amico con cui sfogarsi c'è, e lui non è né il primo né l'ultimo, lo mangia dentro.  
Si sdraia, fissando i piedi sul pavimento, e si stropiccia gli occhi, confuso e disinibito. D'un tratto si dà dell'idiota perché fa pensieri di quel tipo, quando potrebbe divertirsi.  
Quando torna ad alzarsi, ha preso la decisione di andare a cercarlo; e non per fargli una ramanzina, né per metterlo sotto torchio, piuttosto per salutarlo e, poi, andarsene di lì, perché a quanto pare non è serata per festeggiare, quella, né per arrabbiarsi se quello che considera un amico non lo ricambia allo stesso modo.  
Perché Josh racconterebbe ogni suo dubbio a Niall.  
E quel pensiero immediatamente ne suscita un altro: il dubbio che non sia poi tanto vero, perché forse un po' si mente.  
Gli ha mai detto che ogni tanto fa pensieri strani? Che prova per Niall un'ossessione un po' insolita? Che trascorrere del tempo con lui a suonare cover, a fare tweetcam, che in realtà non organizzano da una vita, ad andare a concerti o mangiare semplicemente insieme, sono tutte cose che lo rendono felice in modo strano, insolito, come non accade con nessun altro dei suoi amici?  
Glielo confesserebbe mai che ogni volta che non lo vede per parecchio tempo, sente la mancanza del suo Mr Gocky come non dovrebbe accadere tra due amici?  
Perché quello che prova, quando è lontano dall'irlandese, non è la mancanza di un amico col quale si diverte a trascorrere del tempo, è piuttosto la mancanza che si prova quando uno pensa “chissà che cosa sta facendo” e non sa rispondersi; o quella che, quando scopre di star guardando la stessa partita di football, rosica da morire perché vorrebbe essere seduto sullo stesso divano, accanto a lui, a commentare, ridere ed esultare, mangiando popcorn e facendosi foto ai piedi per instagrammarle immediatamente.  
Con quel cruccio nella testa sente la porta aprirsi e un Niall ciondolante gli appare come fosse l'arcangelo Michele, giusto un po' ubriaco, venuto a dargli l'annunciazione. E la sua, a differenza di Maria, non è una felicitazione, né un miracolo divino. Il suo è un problema che difficilmente accetterà; e forse è un po' ipocrita quando pensa quelle cose su Niall, quando anche lui mentirebbe pur di non essere il primo a confessare una cosa che potrebbe incasinare un'amicizia.  
“Grazie a Dio” è il commento di Niall. Josh lo guarda, confuso dai suoi pensieri che ha appena pensato fossero causati dalle birre, anche se è leggermente brillo e non completamente ubriaco. Insomma, ha avuto sbronze peggiori, ma quello è l'unico pretesto che ha trovato per non abbattersi a quelle consapevolezze.  
È ubriaco e se fosse lucido certe seghe mentali non le farebbe assolutamente. Certo, l'auto convincimento è la soluzione.  
Anche se, nitido e insolente nella sua testa, spunta un latinismo 'in vino, veritas' che lui manda allegramente a farsi fottere.  
Sorride, piuttosto, perché pensa che quell'esclamazione di Niall sia stata suscitata da un sollievo nel trovarlo, che però, scioccamente, si rende subito conto di aver frainteso quando l'irlandese procede: “Sapevo di trovarci qualcuno e speravo con tutto me stesso che non fosse una coppietta nel bel mezzo di un amplesso” afferma, biascicando un po', e avvicinandosi all'amico.  
“Ma per fortuna sei tu, Josh” conclude, a un passo da lui, mentre Josh si alza e si gratta il capo imbarazzato, non tanto per la presenza di Niall, ma per quegli stupidi pensieri ancora vigorosi e indisponenti nella sua mente.  
Poi, così come ci aveva fantasticato su, si lascia abbracciare da un irlandese piuttosto brillo e avvolgere dalla sua risata fragorosa, provocata senza un motivo, ma che gli entra nelle orecchie e distende ogni sua perplessità, come ogni volta.  
Solo in seguito lo avvolge anche l'odore di quel ragazzo, lo stesso che aveva tentato di sentire sotto il suo naso, una volta entrato in quella stanza, fino a quando non si fosse abituato e non lo avesse, perciò, sentito più.  
Si lascia andare e non solo nell'abbraccio che ricambia, avvolgendolo in vita, ma anche al suo stato brillo e ride, poi, accompagnandolo e riempiendo quella stanza di un suono che chiunque nella vita vorrebbe ascoltare almeno una volta.  
Ovviamente, Josh non gliene suonerà di santa ragione. Piuttosto ne approfitterà più di quanto sia lecito per trascorrere del tempo con Niall.  
Anche se questo volesse dire trascorrere il resto della serata in quella stanza. Senza combinare nulla, ovviamente.  
 _Ovviamente_ : questa parola l’ha pensata così spesso che non ha più senso nella sua testa.  
Cosa è ovvio se non quei pensieri ai quali tenta di sfuggire con tutto se stesso?

  
 

***

  
 

_Don’t get me wrong_   
_Last night, I didn’t change my mind  
It was the drink  
It was leaving me blind_

  
 

Niall è felice di averlo trovato nella sua stanza. Ha lasciato Harry con l'intenzione di vedere se i suoi amici siano poi venuti a trovarlo, ma si è trascinato quasi subito al piano di sopra per ricercare un posto tranquillo, distante da quell'ammasso di gente che, per la maggior parte, nemmeno conosce.  
Quando trova il batterista seduto sul suo letto, esclama un ringraziamento e non lo fa soltanto per le motivazioni che poi dà a Josh, ma perché è perfino felice di vederlo.  
Così, come quando è contento della presenza di un volto amico, gli si avvicina repentino e lo abbraccia nel suo modo tipicamente asfissiante.  
Josh sembra rimanere senza fiato e sorpreso, per un po’, ma poi ricambia il suo abbraccio e restano così, senza imbarazzo, almeno per lui, per qualche secondo di più.  
“È da una vita che non ci vediamo” è quello che arriva alle sue orecchie, quando si dividono e si guardano, sorridendosi. Josh ha le gote rosse, gli occhi lucidi e Niall ci mette poco a capire a che livello di sobrietà sia: meno tre.  
Ridacchia e si siede accanto al batterista sul letto un po' sfatto. “Veramente non sarà passata nemmeno una settimana dal concerto di Beyoncé” risponde, sorprendendo l'altro che lo fissa con gli occhi sgranati e, d'improvviso, un po' imbarazzato per quella sconcertante verità.  
Niall ridacchia ancora e dopo il sussurro di Josh “oh, vero”, domanda con ironia: “Quanto sei ubriaco da uno a un irlandese il giorno di San Patrizio, Josh?”  
Josh ride, spanciandosi, e la risata lo conduce a sdraiarsi sul letto; “Credo che la risposta sia Niall Horan” dice, ridendo ancora più forte assieme al biondo. D'improvviso la collera nei confronti dell'amico sembra essersi dissipata, ma è ancora lì, perché il chiasso al piano di sotto continua a sbattergli in faccia la verità. E sicuramente è più semplice, per lui, pensare alla rabbia, piuttosto che al fatto di quanto siano reali i pensieri – o meglio seghe mentali – fatti fino a poco prima dell'arrivo del biondo.   
Niall lo segue poco dopo, sdraiandosi accanto a lui e intrecciando le mani sulla pancia. Sospirano in quella risata che lentamente muore lasciando soltanto due sorrisi brilli.  
“Comunque sono ancora abbastanza lucido” aggiunge con ritardo. Niall volta il viso dalla sua parte e immerge i suoi occhi blu, divertiti in quelli verde chiaro di Josh che sorride ancora, ma per poco, fino a quando perlomeno non si imbambola a guardarlo.  
“Certo, e questo lo dicono tutti gli alcolisti quando gli viene negata la possibilità di bere” lo prende in giro. Josh ride, guardando altrove, mentre dentro di sé si maledice per tutti quei pensieri.  
Dovrebbe smetterla sul serio di bere, perché quel tipo di riflessioni non farebbero altro che rinvigorirsi, ma al contrario, rifiutando per l'ennesima volta di averne fatti, replica: “Ma tu non mi stai negando di bene, no?”  
Niall sorride e si alza velocemente, ottenendo così soltanto un lieve capogiro che lo fa dondolare sul posto, mentre cammina verso l'armadio della sua stanza. “Va bene” afferma, sperando che la sua testa smetti di girargli. “Visto che sapevo che prima o poi sarei finito col rifugiarmi qui, ho portato un piccola scorta...” confessa, aprendo un anta e mostrando un piccolo frigorifero di quelli portatili con la presa. Lo apre e “tadaaan” afferma, mostrando la confezione di sei lattine di birra. Josh si tira su, mantenendosi saldamente al letto con i gomiti e sorride, esultando un “evviva, birra!”.  
Brindano, non sentendosi affatto in colpa nell’essere due asociali, appartati, mentre un party prosegue senza di loro. E non pensano né, entrambi, ai quattro ragazzi australiani, né, Niall, a Harry che non sa effettivamente se sia tornato in casa o se sia ancora in giardino a crogiolarsi con i suoi cupi pensieri.  
In realtà, con tutto ciò che bevono e con le stronzate che sparano soltanto per poter ridere e rimanere allegri, non pensano proprio a nulla. Anche perché i pensieri non fanno altro che appannarsi e diminuire, divenendo innocui e superflui.  
Soltanto quando la scorta finisce, si rendono conto del tempo trascorso in quella stanza ed è Niall il primo a tirar fuori il discorso “forse dovremmo tornare giù”, seguito da uno sconsolato “già” di Josh.  
Tuttavia non si muovono da quel letto e il silenzio si fa presto gioco di loro.  
“Il guaio è che odio la gente” sbotta Niall, poco dopo, voltandosi a guardarlo e ridendo subito dopo. In realtà non è nemmeno vero, ma in quel momento lui stesso pensa che sia così.  
Josh lo segue. “E allora perché li hai invitati?” domanda ingenuamente. Ma l'irlandese si fa serio e si tira a sedere, come scottato da quella domanda che ha una sola e unica risposta.  
Risposta che Josh sa perfettamente. “Rispondi” lo obbliga, quasi, mettendosi anche lui a sedere.  
Niall cerca un goccio di birra in una lattina palesemente asciutta e quando si volta a guardare il batterista sorride e si alza: “scendiamo a prendere altre birre, dai” ma la mano di Josh si fa repentina a circondargli il polso e Niall scivola nuovamente sul letto, completamente sdraiato e privo delle forze per opporsi a quella imposizione.  
Josh, però, lo lascia subito andare permettendogli di tornare a sedersi sul letto. “Dimmelo, Niall” insiste. Niall lo guarda con cruccio e, benché sia troppo confuso, riesce a capire che Josh sa più di quanto dovrebbe. Soprattutto quando Josh, serio e assurdamente lucido, nonostante la sua voce un po' trascinata, gli dice in un sussurro: “sfogati”.  
Niall lo osserva e si domanda se con lui possa realmente farlo; sfogarsi per lui significa ammettere, e ammetterlo con un amico significa gettare la maschera con un sorriso ben ampio e mostrargli quello che, sì, è sempre un sorriso ma diverso.  
E Niall pensa: Josh se lo merita? Si merita di rovinarsi la serata per la sua stupida malinconia?  
No.  
Perciò nega col capo e riprova ad alzarsi. Sente lo sbuffo sospirato di Josh e un po' gli dispiace, soprattutto perché quel comportamento restio è un po' stupido visto che ora è palese il fatto che Josh lo abbia visto senza maschera.  
Sì, ma come ha fatto? Come ci è riuscito?  
Anche Harry sa di quelle sue debolezze, così come gli altri ragazzi del gruppo, ma non hanno mai insistito tanto, mai con quella preoccupazione che traspare dalla voce e dallo sguardo di Josh.  
“Lo so che ti manca casa” sbotta allora il batterista, alzandosi per raggiungerlo. “Ma saperlo non è la stessa cosa che sentirtelo dire ad alta voce. Sai, Niall, ti farebbe bene sfogarti. Ti sentiresti meglio” continua, quando Niall si gira a guardarlo con timidezza.  
“E poi che succederebbe? Rovinerei soltanto l'umore a chi mi ascolta” confessa. Josh sorride e appoggia entrambe le mani sulle braccia nude dell'irlandese. “A me farebbe solo piacere ascoltarti perché poi saprei che ti sentiresti meglio una volta fatto”.  
“La mia mancata sobrietà mi farebbe intensificare uno stato emotivo con il quale mi sono abituato a convivere. È inutile”.  
“Come la fai lunga, Niall. Sfogati e penseremo dopo a quello che succederà”.  
Si guardano, Niall cercando un motivo per non farlo in quelle iridi che non fanno altro che urlargli di sfogarsi con lui – senza alcuno motivo apparente di tale interesse -, Josh incoraggiandolo perché sfogarsi con lui, lo farà sentire meglio, utile, gli darà modo di capire tutto quell'ammasso di confusione che ha dentro e che, negando ogni altra prospettiva, pensa essere solo preoccupazione nei confronti di quello che considera soltanto un amico, quasi un fratello.  
“Mi mancano. Mi manca la mia famiglia. Mi manca la quotidianità in Irlanda e spesso mi sento solo qui a Londra. Soprattutto oggi...” dice e subito dopo fa un gran sospiro di sollievo e, guardando Josh che gli sorride contento, sorride anche lui.  
“Visto? Non ti senti già meglio ad averlo detto a qualcuno?” Niall annuisce e sorride ancora di più.  
Si siedono, in silenzio, ma in una confidenza che li riempie di parole. “È solo che...” farfuglia, abbassando il capo e “niente, lascia perdere...” continuando.  
“Parla” risponde Josh, dandogli una sberla dietro la nuca. Niall si accarezza laddove ha appena ricevuto un leggero schiaffo e lo guarda abbozzando un sorriso. “Quando siamo in giro per il mondo tutti sentiamo la mancanza di casa perciò mi sembra stupido parlarne...” esita. Josh lo guarda in un rimprovero.  
“Noi lo facciamo, no? Noi ci lamentiamo sempre...” risponde. Niall fa spallucce e “appunto, perché demoralizzarvi quando posso farvi rallegrare tutti?”  
“Perché tu, testone che non sei altro” inizia, facendogli un buffetto sui capelli e sorridendo dolcemente, “sei quello che anche quando siamo in vacanza, sei spesso lontano dalla tua famiglia” continua e Josh ha ragione. Anche se Niall spesso torna a casa, in Irlanda, il più delle volte trascorre i suoi giorni di pausa a Londra, comunque lontano dalla sua città Natale.  
“Mi stai dicendo che sono una sorta di privilegiato?” ironizza, sorridendo finalmente rilassato. Josh, dopotutto, aveva ragione.  
Prima di rispondere, il batterista ridacchia. “Yeep, tu hai il pass per le lagne gratuite” risponde, provocando l'ennesima risata di entrambi.  
“No, quello ce l'hanno già Harry e Louis!” è la risposta che li fa cadere per un breve istante in silenzio. Si osservano con gli occhi lucidi e si sorridono, divertiti, prima di scoppiare di nuovo a ridere.  
“Io non li ho mai capiti quei due” commenta Josh quando le loro risate si silenziano. Niall replicherebbe con un “lo dici a me!” con una sofferenza tipica di una persona che li shippa da morire e non vive per nessun altro motivo se non per il loro coming out. “Io mi chiedo come facciano a essere così forte, fossi in loro, avrei già combinato una serie di guai e mi sarei fatto sgamare senza dubbio.”  
“Come se loro non lo facciano, mi chiedo come la gente dubiti ancora!” replica Josh, negando col capo. Niall annuisce, mentre si chiede come siano giunti a parlare di quei due. “E poi deve essere difficilissimo, secondo me, vedere la persona che ami fingere anche solamente di stare con qualcun’altra”  
Josh annuisce. “Penso sia anche peggio di quando non si è corrisposti da una persona e si debba accettare l’idea di vederla con qualcun altro”.  
Stavolta è il turno di Niall di annuire. “Harry sta sempre tre metri sottoterra quando accade; ci ho parlato poco fa”.  
“E immagino che abbia usato il pass” ironizza Josh, allungando un sorriso vispo. Niall lo segue e annuisce.  
Passano ancora dei secondi in silenzio e poi è di nuovo Josh a parlare: “Dovesse capitare a me, farei in modo di non dovermi mai ritrovare nei loro panni!” commenta, gettando un'occhiata sbrigativa sul volto di Niall, senza farsi accorgere, perché quell'esclamazione ha molto da celare.  
Niall sembra pensieroso e conclude facendo spallucce. “Io non lo so, se ne valesse la pena, probabilmente lo farei. Per amore, alla fine, si fa tutto, no?”  
Josh lo guarda stupito e poi sorride come un ebete. “Sì, probabilmente hai ragione... L'amore fotte” risponde fin troppo poco aggraziato. Niall ride e si scompiglia i capelli. “Almeno lui si diverte” replica, scoppiando in un'altra risata.  
“Che, poi, ti ha mai incuriosito l'idea di sapere cosa si prova a baciare un uomo?” aggiunge ancora poco dopo, Niall, facendo strozzare Josh con la propria saliva – che ringrazia che la birra sia finita, perché se solo gli avesse fatto quella domanda mentre beveva, sarebbe morto sicuramente strozzato dal liquido. Lo guarda sbalordito, domandandogli in silenzio se faccia sul serio.  
La spallata dell'irlandese è la risposta: sì, è abbastanza serio. “Perché tu pensi che ci sia alcuna differenza?”  
Premio Oscar per Josh Devine, prego.  
E non per quello che pensa Niall, per la risposta che gli ha dato, o meglio, anche per quello ma non solo: piuttosto per il modo in cui è riuscito a sviare a quella domanda che improvvisamente lo mette in crisi.  
Niall lo osserva sorpreso, perché tutto si sarebbe immagino da quel batterista, tranne che una risposta così azzeccata.  
È pur sempre quello che per difendere gli One Direction ha classificato 'checche' i The Wanted.  
Quel pensiero che passa nella testa dell'irlandese, Josh lo coglie all'improvviso e fa una smorfia. “Uno cresce, Niall, prima ero un coglioncello un po' omofobo” ammette, abbassando il capo e torturandosi la cresta, stringendola con tutto il palmo della mano, lisciandosela e scompigliandosela velocemente.  
“E poi?”  
“E poi ho avuto modo di conoscere Harry e Louis” risponde. Niall annuisce con vigore e sorride contento. “Oh sì, quei due aprirebbero gli occhi anche al peggior bigotto”.  
“Hey!”

  
 

***

  
 

_It was amazing_   
_And I couldn’t stop myself  
Could it be that I really want you?  
What if the things we feel  
Count more than what we do? _

  
   
   
 

Sono scesi, alla fine, prima che Niall scoprisse il suo modo molto poco subdolo di sviare all'ultima domanda che gli ha posto.  
“Lo baceresti un uomo?” nella sua testa viene fuori diversamente: “lo baceresti Niall?”  
E non vuole rispondersi benché la birra, l'alcool e la sua poca ragionevolezza gliela stanno urlando nelle orecchie in un suono sordo che lui fa finta di non sentire.  
Sono scesi per prendere altra birra, ma la poca voglia di stare con gli altri li fa quasi subito uscire laddove poco prima Niall si era messo a chiacchierare con Harry.  
Josh vorrebbe, da una parte, evitare di trovarsi da solo con Niall e, magari, riaffrontare quella domanda, dall'altra, però, Niall è l'unico con il quale ha voglia di trascorrere quella serata.  
Così, mentre si avvicina alle sedie attorno al tavolo, con tutta l'intenzione di sedersi, ha il sorriso stampato sulla faccia, un sorriso contento ma preoccupato.  
Quando, però, prima di sedersi, sente Niall afferrarlo per un gomito e girarlo, Josh si volta corrucciato domandandogli in silenzio cosa abbia fatto di sbagliato.  
“Vieni, ti faccio vedere una cosa” gli sussurra, catturando velocemente la sua curiosità, assieme al suo braccio che resta avviluppato tra quelle dita che lo avvolgono con delicata quanto ferrea pressione.  
“D-dove?” balbetta, mordendosi poi la lingua per la sua stupidità. Niall ridacchia e lo abbraccia, con la stessa mano che lo teneva, attorno al collo. “Tranquillo, fifone, non ho intenzione di ucciderti” esclama, stringendolo a sé.  
Josh sbuffa e, abbracciandolo in vita, gli pizzica un fianco, indispettito, facendolo saltare sul posto e ridere ancora di più. “Forse ho soltanto intenzione di approfittarmi di te” lo beffa subito dopo, aumentando il volume della sua risata divertita.  
Per fortuna è buio. Per fortuna l'oscurità è dalla sua parte. Per fortuna Niall non può vedere quando Josh sia arrossito, impacciato e assurdamente sconvolto da quell’affermazione detta senza convinzione, ma che ha scatenato dentro di lui una rivolta di – com'è che si dice in gergo? Qual è l'animaletto che si usa in situazioni come quella che sta vivendo? Ah, sì – farfalle.  
Si immergono nei cespugli dietro i quali Josh pensa non ci sia nient'altro, niente di interessante almeno, ma deve ricredersi velocemente, perché tra due alberi che si innalzano davanti a lui, trova appigliata un'amaca.  
“È una figata assurda, vero?” dice con fomento, sorseggiando ancora dalla sua bottiglia. Josh alza gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa una risata. “È un'amaca, Niall”  
“Non puoi capire l'ispirazione che mi dà ogni volta che ci poso il culo sopra!” sbotta, ancora, con poca delicatezza.  
A questo punto Josh scoppia a ridere, piegandosi in avanti e trattenendosi con una mano davanti al viso. Niall lo guarda e gli sorride, poco convinto di quella risata così sbarazzina, ma è troppo intenerito dalla scena che ha davanti per indisporsi. Così quando “Che c'è?” dice, il suo tono non è irritato, come dovrebbe essere, ma è ilare, facendogli rendere conto, a se stesso, che sta sorridendo grazie a Josh che a sua volta ride nella penombra di quel luogo assolato che è la sua oasi di pace.  
“Sei di una delicatezza...” commenta Josh, ridendo ancora con quella mano davanti al viso.  
“Ha parlato quello che rutta davanti alle signore” risponde veloce, tenendogli testa, ricordando un avvenimento che fa arrestare immediatamente la risata del batterista. “È successa una volta sola ed è stato uno sbaglio!” sbotta, quindi, subito indignato, finendo poi per ridere entrambi.  
“Dai, saliamoci su” lo invita Niall, buttandocisi sopra e indicandogli lo spazio accanto a lui. Josh sgrana gli occhi e nega sia con le mani, sia con il capo. “Non mi voglio mica rompere l'osso del collo”.  
“Ma dai, non fare il prezioso, vieni” e ride ancora, probabilmente scosso dalla birra. La testa gira a entrambi, ma non importa a nessuno dei due.  
Soltanto dopo qualche altro secondo di esitazione, e l'invito pressante della mano di Niall che gli fa spazio accanto a lui, Josh si decide e si avvicina all'amaca.  
Ci impiega un minuto pieno per prendere coraggio e sedersi definitivamente su quell'aggeggio semovente che lo fa traballare avanti e indietro.  
“Dopo tutto ciò che abbiamo bevuto, dovremmo evitare movimenti di questo tipo, sai?” lo ammonisce, fingendosi seccato. In realtà si sente fin troppo bene lì, sdraiato accanto all'irlandese, a dondolare con cadenza ritmata. Ci si addormenterebbe perfino, là sopra. Niall ride. “Pensala così, Josh: nel caso ci terremo la fronte a vicenda”.  
“È questo che fanno gli amici” sussurra Josh con un sorriso debole.  
“È questo che fanno gli amici” lo imita, mentre in silenzio iniziano a osservare il cielo scuro e privo di stelle.  
C'è solo la Luna a osservarli. Silenziosa come tutte le notti, curiosa di segreti come solo quando è piena, sa essere, ammaliante come la metà nascosta che l'occhio umano non osserverà mai dalla Terra, fedele compagna di avventure notturne ancor prima della loro nascita, da secoli, da sempre.  
“Comunque prima hai sviato alla mia domanda, non pensare che non me ne sia accorto”.  
 _Cazzo._  
 _“_ Allora, Josh, tu lo baceresti un uomo?”  
E si sente immediatamente preso in giro dalla mente, perché lo deride nell'ennesimo eco contraffatto, domandandogli: _Allora, Josh, tu lo baceresti Niall?_  
Si smuove su quell'amaca, agitato, tentando di far passare inosservato il gesto di allontanarsi dalla pelle dell'irlandese che scotta a contatto con la sua e, velocemente, troppo velocemente, replica indispettito: “Ti ho già dato una risposta, mi pare. Non trovo alcuna differenza”  
Niall gli si avvicina, allora, eliminando tutta la distanza che Josh ha tentato invano di interporre tra loro e gli si mette d'un fianco per osservarlo. Josh gli lancia un'occhiataccia perché proprio non capisce come riesca a essere agile, anche su quel trabiccolo che potrebbe ridurli a salsicce, con un solo movimento sbagliato. “Per quanto tu voglia farmelo credere, Josh, la tua è una risposta fuorviante” risponde con un sorrisetto, facendo indisporre più di quanto già non sia l'altro che “ma come cazzo parli?” sbotta. Niall fa spallucce, mentre poggia il capo sulla mano alzata. “è la birra” si giustifica. Josh aggrotta la fronte e sbuffa indignazione. “Una persona brilla, normale, non sa nemmeno mettere due parole in fila e tu parli, mh-” inizia, ma quella parola che descrive il linguaggio di Niall proprio non vuole venirgli in mente. Perché lui, come chiunque, a differenza dell'irlandese, è ubriaco, lo è molto, e le parole le perde per strada.  
“Erudito” lo aiuta Niall, sorridendo ancora di più. “Sì, è così. Mi devo distinguere in qualche modo da chicchessia, no? Ma resta il fatto che tu stai sviando ancora alla mia domanda, però fa niente! Ti do tempo di pensarci, mentre ti rispondo io”  
Josh lo guarda con preoccupazione, mentre tenta continuamente di metterlo a fuoco. Il risultato, però, è sempre lo stesso: lo vede quasi totalmente appannato. Così come la sua voce che sembra ovattata alle sue orecchie. Eppure quelle parole vogliono che gli arrivino chiare, in modo che possa attingerle nella propria coscienza in maniera indelebile.  
“Sono fottutamente curioso di sapere cosa si prova a baciare un uomo!” esclama con eccessivo entusiasmo sia nella voce sia nei movimenti.  
L'amaca li fa dondolare, provocando un capogiro a Josh che socchiude gli occhi mentre risente l'eco di quelle ultime parole.  
Niall è fottutamente curioso di assaggiare le labbra di un uomo.  
Okay, non ha detto proprio in quel modo così sensuale, come è risuonato nella sua mente, ma ormai è chiaro che quella vocina, dello stesso suono dolce e gioviale di Niall, non voglia far altro che prenderlo in giro.  
“Niall, tu sei fottutamente curioso per ogni cosa” si lamenta, riaprendo gli occhi e affogando in quelli ilari di Niall che lo fissano ancora, indisponenti, come se si divertissero a guardare l'immagine di Josh Devine completamente sbronzo, mentre la bocca sorride e i denti mordono maliziosamente il suo labbro sottile, facendo deragliare quel poco di coscienza del batterista.  
Restano in silenzio, per un po', dopo la risposta di Josh. E Niall lo guarda ancora, come se la sua mente fosse occupata in un processo mentale che ben presto condividerà con l'altro, mentre Josh è tornato a socchiudere gli occhi, a guardare verso il cielo, sperando che l'irlandese non gli faccia la proposta, quella che sente sorda e immutabile in quell'aria che lo sta opprimendo piano, delicatamente, come un Diavolo prima assetato e poi cibato della sua amata lussuria.  
Infila un braccio sotto il capo e socchiude gli occhi, fino a quando l'altro non riprende a parlare.  
“Ad un certo punto sono arrivato a voler chiedere a uno dei ragazzi di togliermi la curiosità...” e, venendosene fuori con questa affermazione, Josh sgrana gli occhi e gira il volto, rischiando di farlo scrocchiare per il vigore con cui ha agito, e lo guarda attento, si fa per dire, e incuriosito.  
Sente gli occhi umidi senza la volontà di piangere e la musica in lontananza è solo un disturbo per lui, ma deve sentire il continuo di quel fatto.  
Niall ha baciato già qualcun altro? Niall ha poggiato le sue labbra su quelle di un altro uomo?  
E questo perché lo turba e, soprattutto, perché gli interessa tanto?  
Non ha tempo di rispondersi.  
“Soltanto che a Harry e Louis non posso chiederlo perché, per carità, se solo pensassi di avvicinarmi a uno dei due, l'altro mi toglierebbe da questo mondo senza nemmeno avvertirmi e a mani nude-” dice, ridacchiando, mentre nega col capo.  
Josh alza la mano libera verso il cielo scuro e con il pollice e l’indice indica la quantità della gelosia che scatenerebbe. “Sono soltanto un pochino gelosi, dai” biascica con voce ironica, facendo ridere l'irlandese. “Un pochino, già” ripete, ridendo poi sguaiatamente.  
“Se lo chiedessi a Liam, Zayn inspiegabilmente salterebbe al mio collo come fosse un vampiro assetato dal richiamo del miglior sangue in circolazione” spiega. Josh alza un sopracciglio e teme di aver capito male. Niall lo osserva, gettandogli un'occhiata fulminea e si accorge della titubanza, così “Ti giuro, provare per credere!” lo assicura convinto.  
Josh rimane interdetto ma non replica, decide di fidarsi senza indagare. Ma anche lui ha un vago ricordo della gelosia inspiegabile di Zayn. E la sente, la stessa, inondargli il corpo quando immagina Niall chiedere a Liam o a Zayn di baciarlo, così, per curiosità.  
“Se lo chiedessi a Zayn, verrei comunque mangiato, stavolta in maniera diversa, da Zayn stesso, perché è chiaramente percepibile da tutti la tua tendenza alla bisessualità” conviene Niall e Josh annuisce; è d'accordo con lui e anche piuttosto infastidito perché quell'immagine che ha appena pensato si fa sempre più nitida in tutto quel caos di birra. È piuttosto strano il fatto che la pensino allo stesso modo, anche se al momento lo preoccupa maggiormente come stia andando a finire quel discorso. “E, poi, anche Liam reagirebbe male, secondo me. Quei due hanno qualcosa da nascondere, ora che ci penso. Non trovi?” farfuglia Niall, disperso in chissà quali ragionamenti. Josh non lo segue nemmeno più, all'erta più che altro nell'udire il suo nome venir fuori da quelle labbra in una sorta di richiesta che non è sicuro di voler sentire. Eppure deve ricredersi, subito dopo aver fatto spallucce, fingendo poco interesse per quei dubbi appena posti dall'altro.  
“Degli australiani non ne parliamo, sono un po' come la mafia cinese, i loro orgiastici affari non sono aperti al pubblico” continua e Josh giura di sentire una punta di delusione in quell'affermazione, senza contare il broncio che Niall ha assunto sul proprio viso.  
Una punta di un iceberg gli si conficca nel fianco e lo punge con insistenza, torturandolo e mostrandogli quanto gli dia fastidio quella sorta di confessione: Niall diventerebbe un venduto ai cinesi, probabilmente, per la sua maledetta curiosità.  
Dopo aver fatto un'analisi di ben otto persone, Josh pensa che manchi solo lui all'elenco. E, nella confusione, sente le mani pizzicare per un desiderio che non vuole dimostrare; guarda Niall sempre con più smania, sperando, o forse no, nemmeno lui lo sa bene, che sia giunto il suo turno. Vuole sapere perché lui non potrebbe essere il candidato perfetto per togliergli quella curiosità.  
O forse ciò che vuole sentirsi dire è altro, ma non lo pensa, lo nega all'istante. “Però, sì, vorrei baciare un uomo per vedere che si prova.” conclude, invece, Niall, deludendolo un po'.  
Niall lo guarda, negli occhi una brezza vispa che Josh nota quando alza lo sguardo ancora abbastanza deluso. Proprio mentre si guardano, Niall fa la sua rivelazione “e questo mi riconduce alla domanda che ti ho fatto, Josh” che sbalordisce il batterista.  
“Perché?” domanda, infatti, facendo finta di non capire. “Tu rispondi” insiste, stavolta serio. Josh manda giù la saliva e spalanca un po' la bocca, mentre lo fissa con esitazione. “Forse le tue intenzioni di approfittarne di me non erano poi tanto irreali” ironizza Josh per tentare di stemperare la tensione che sente e prova, mentre si agita su quella maledetta amaca che non sta facendo altro che condurli, pian piano, sempre più vicini.  
Niall ride e buttandosi a pancia insù, tira indietro la testa. Con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta, dalla quale esce quel suono così dolciastro e tenero, che lo farebbe sorridere come un ebete se non fosse totalmente sconvolto da ciò che sta succedendo; Josh continua a domandarsi mentalmente: come rispondere? Sì, no? Oppure dichiarare la verità su quei pensieri che fa soltanto quando l'inibizione è assente?  
Preferisce, alla fine, mantenersi vago ma sostenere la verità: perché alla fine sa benissimo dove voglia anche lui far andare a cozzare quella situazione.  
“Sì, sono curioso anch'io” sussurra, quindi, alla fine. Niall smette quasi immediatamente di ridere, ma mantiene su quel viso candido un sorriso poco sobrio, facendo spuntare fuori i suoi denti perfetti e bianchi, assieme alla lingua che poi passa distrattamente sul labbro superiore: un'immagine che Josh non si perde e che, per quanto avesse voluto evitare, osserva ammaliato e fottutamente perduto.  
Niall si mette di nuovo d'un fianco, per guardarlo meglio, e cade ancora di più col corpo vicino a quello di Josh che rimane paralizzato, supino, come un tronco appena tagliato.  
“Perciò, mh, non ti dispiace se ci togliamo questa curiosità assieme, no?” gli domanda lentamente l'irlandese, avvicinandosi per quasi tutta la distanza che gli manca per giungere all'altro, in un modo tanto lento che Josh a stento se ne accorge, troppo impegnato forse a osservare ogni pagliuzza, anche quelle che non esistono, negli occhi di Niall.  
Non esiste più nient'altro se non il cigolio di quelle corde tirate dell'amaca sulla quale sono sdraiati vicini, mentre respirano ormai la stessa aria.  
Non esiste più nessuna razionalità, solo dubbi e per lo più di Josh che “perciò sono l'ultima ruota del carro...?” chiede con frustrazione latente e palpabile.  
Niall guarda le labbra che hanno appena finito di muoversi e poi alza gli occhi su quelli lucidi e appena percepibili, alla luce fioca di un lampione, di Josh. Nega impercettibilmente, sorridendo timidamente. “In realtà sei il primo al quale ho pensato” confessa.  
Josh evita appositamente la festa che inizia all'interno del suo stomaco e gli sorride allo stesso modo.  
“Sei un paraculo” alita in un sussurro al sapore di birra. Niall ridacchia, senza allontanarsi, socchiudendo le palpebre e mostrandogli quelle sottili rughe d'espressione ai lati degli occhi. “Per baciarti, questo e altro” continua. Josh alza velocemente gli occhi al cielo, a quell’esagerazione, evitando palesemente di sentirsi lusingato. Perché è ovvio che Niall lo stia facendo apposta, e lui non è così ubriaco da pendere dalla sue labbra. Oppure lo sta già facendo, ma tenta inutilmente di fare il duro per non dover ammettere a se stesso di star facendo la parte della ragazzina abbindolata, catturata all'amo e pronta a farsi totalmente sua.  
Patetico, pensa di se stesso, ma quando tutto torna ad essere bianco nella sua mente, le dita di Niall iniziano a carezzare le nocche della sua mano, abbandonata sulla pancia, salendo lentamente lungo il braccio, passando per il tatuaggio del leone, mentre i loro nasi si toccano timidamente.  
“Lo so che lo stai facendo apposta per torturarmi” ammette Josh, senza peli sulla lingua, tentando di guardarlo torvo, mentre il cuore batte ogni organo vitale nella gara “a chi corre più veloce”.  
Niall sorride ancora di più, assumendo una maschera divertita ma, allo stesso tempo, da finto ingenuo e “non so proprio di cosa tu stia parlando” lo schernisce, carezzando una spalla e poi il suo collo.  
“Oh, avanti, baciami e falla finita” sbotta impaziente, rendendo insolitamente gioioso l'altro. “Fallo tu, se proprio non vedi l'ora” lo provoca Niall, senza sapere che non bisogna mai sfidare un batterista che ha già pensato un paio di volte di volergliene suonare.  
Certo, in quel caso verrebbe fuori un suono totalmente diverso rispetto alle due volte in cui ha creduto fortemente di volerlo prendere a schiaffi, come se Niall fosse uno dei piatti della sua batteria. Ma il senso alla fine è lo stesso. Così, scioccando quello che ha appena finito di provocarlo, Josh alza il mento ed elimina ogni distanza, poggiando le labbra sulla bocca di Niall.  
Esaudisce non solo la curiosità dell’irlandese, ma anche le sue più oscure ambizioni.  
Scocca un timido bacio e subito si allontana, quasi come fosse un bimbo precoce che ha appena baciato la bimba più bella di tutta la scuola e avesse conquistato il titolo di figo dell'anno.  
In realtà, ha ventidue anni, quasi ventitré, e ha appena baciato un ragazzo nel modo più inesperto possibile. Si darebbe del verginello da solo, se solo non fosse troppo occupato a ricevere un altro bacio.  
Stavolta è Niall a tentare, posando le labbra sulla sua bocca schiusa. Un altro scocco, questa volta però percepisce un po' del sapore di Niall, perché con la bocca ha avviluppato un suo labbro, trattenendolo appena in un altro bacio casto. E gli piace.  
Al terzo, si rendono conto di non aver perso il contatto tra i loro occhi nemmeno per un istante. Un altro lieve scocco, ma stavolta Niall insinua la lingua tra le labbra piccole e carnose di Josh, chiedendogli permesso di sbirciare, curiosare laddove fino a quel momento non è arrivato, mantenendosi moderato.  
Ed è proprio a quel terzo bacio che la situazione degenera e quello che era partito come una curiosità sfocia in qualcosa di indefinito. Le loro mani cercano i visi ed è quella di Niall a trovare per prima la strada giusta, passando sull'addome tornito, carezzando lentamente il collo e fermandosi proprio sul principio della mascella, con le punte delle dita a tastare la rasatura dei capelli dietro la nuca di Josh.  
Chiudono entrambi gli occhi, quando avidamente compromettono tutto quanto e le lingue si incontrano intrecciandosi. Niall piega il capo e si avvicina ancora, soltanto per sentirselo addosso.  
Bere e prendere l'iniziativa di baciarsi non deve essere l'ideale, ma a quel punto sembra tutto così giusto, come se fosse stato scritto nelle pagine di un Destino al quale nessuno dei due ha mai creduto, come se prima o poi, per curiosità o alchimia, fosse dovuto comunque accadere e loro non hanno fatto altro che precedere il momento.  
L'amaca si muove sotto i loro movimenti agitati e si accorgerebbero perfino di star pericolosamente rovinando a terra, se continuano ad animarsi tanto, se non fossero, per l'appunto, troppo impegnati a baciarsi con foga come se non lo facessero da anni, anzi, come se non l'avessero mai fatto in vita loro.  
Un ultimo scocco, poi, quando si dividono, per prendere fiato ad occhi chiusi, mentre ognuno poggia la fronte su quella dell'altro, respirando con affanno.  
Si sono baciati come se si stessero dicendo addio di fronte a morte certa, quando in realtà avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo.  
Si sono baciati come se quell'unico bacio fosse la chance per dimostrarsi l'amore che provano l'uno per l'altro, quando in realtà non si amano affatto.  
Si sono baciati come se fossero nati per farlo, quando quel gesto è stata solo curiosità, un test. Non riaccadrà più, si ripetono, e forse è proprio questo il motivo che li ha spinti a baciarsi con così tanta foga: non accadrà di nuovo.  
O, forse, è così che si baciano due uomini eccitati, che palesemente si desiderano. Come se fosse l'ultima azione al mondo, come se fosse la prima volta, sempre, come se ogni energia dovesse consumarsi di fronte a quell'incontro di labbra, lingue e saliva.  
Si sono baciati con l'intenzione di ammazzarsi, eppure respirano ancora. Forse non è stato il colpo di grazia, ma lo sarebbe potuto diventare.  
Da parte sua, Josh incolpa, per quella smania durante il bacio, la scarica di endorfine che ha sovreccitato ogni suo senso, mentre Niall si domanda se non gli sia piaciuto anche troppo baciare un uomo, più di quanto pensasse. Ma non è questo che dice ad alta voce, piuttosto pensa subito di volerne ancora. Perché desidera quel colpo al cuore appena percepito che lo scatenerà a tal punto da non respirare più, vuole quella fine che ha sentito pizzicargli nello stomaco mentre le sue labbra erano su quelle di Josh.  
Vuole capire se i suoi fossero solo vermi, nella pancia, o fossero già farfalle.  
Vuole un altro bacio.  
“Credo di non aver capito molto bene se mi sia piaciuto-” soffia Niall, mentendo, distanziandosi appena dalla fronte di Josh che “sì, nemmeno io. Ritentiamo” risponde un decimo di secondo dopo, riportando le labbra su quelle dell'irlandese e agguantandole dolcemente fra le sue.  
Ridono in quel quarto bacio per quelle scuse patetiche. E anche quello sfocia subito, come il terzo, trasbordando come un fiume in piena di quelle che Josh ha pensato bene essere nient'altro che endorfine, fin troppo eccitate per credere che stia succedendo davvero.  
Cosa sta succedendo?  
Si vogliono.  
Tanto assurdo?  
Sì, se fino ad allora, silenziosamente, quei due corpi si son sentiti come due calamite, una affianco all’altra ma avvicinate con i poli dello stesso segno e quindi destinate sempre a respingersi, anche quando è stato palese che non volevano altro che congiungersi e formare ciò per cui sono state create: stare insieme.  
Oppure questi sono solo grandi artifici di un momento che è successo, ma che non vale nulla.  
È un bacio, un esperimento. Potrà accadere ancora una volta. Due. Tre. Mille… Tutte, però, causate da uno stato privo di muri, di ‘se’ e ‘ma’, di convenzioni e di inibizioni. Un’alternativa debole e piuttosto deludente se si pensa al fatto che i corpi di Josh e Niall, per quanto abbiano cercato altrove, per quanto abbiano gridato altro, non hanno fatto altro che cercarsi per giungere fin lì.  
Così come le loro labbra, così come le loro mani che navigano su quei corpi finché non decidono di congiungersi e intrecciarsi, sopra le loro teste, così come le loro gambe che si aggrovigliano, mentre il corpo di Niall sovrasta quello di Josh; così come quell'amaca che sta pian piano facendo il suo crudele corso: renderli una salsiccia pronta per essere messa sulla brace.  
E il fuoco saranno loro.

  
   
   
 

_And I may be a little bit drunk_  
 _But I know what I’ve got to do  
‘Cause when I get a little more sober  
I know I’ll be over you_  
 

  
   
   
 Per fortuna, o sfortuna, quella curiosità sospinta verso altri porti meno leciti, viene interrotta da una voce familiare che “Niall, sei qui?” chiama l'irlandese.

Harry Styles, ergo l'uomo che interrompeva i momento migliori, li fa saltare sul posto, rischiando perfino di rotolare seriamente a terra, facendo capovolgere l'amaca per la foga di quei movimenti.  
Niall spinge dalla sua parte, tentando goffamente di tornarsene al suo posto, mentre Josh dalla sua, di parte, cerca invano di alzarsi e mettersi in piedi, ben distante dalla bocca dell'amico, quel paio di labbra che lo stanno chiamando e seducendo come il canto di una sirena.  
È rosso in volto, Josh, e le gambe gli tremano terribilmente, la testa gira e le birre nel suo stomaco si fanno sentire, perciò resta lì a dondolare, come una nave durante una tempesta tra i canti delle sirene che gli continuano a ripetere di rimanere lì, piuttosto che scappare via verso l'orizzonte di un mare calmo, proprio lì, sul punto di morire affogando nell'acqua salata, pur di continuare a baciare quella bocca che “sono qui!” sta dicendo, tra una risata e l'altra.  
Quando Harry spunta fuori ancora prima di attraversare i cespugli, a causa della sua altezza, Josh si copre il viso con una mano, tentando di nascondere l'ovvietà delle sue emozioni,  fingendo di stropicciarsi gli occhi.  
Perché perfino un Harry Styles, il tontolone dal tono strascicato quando parla, il disincantato del gruppo, si accorgerebbe di cosa sia successo su quell'amaca se solo osservasse il viso di Josh.  
Perché Josh Devine è un libro aperto, non sa nascondere nulla; cerca continuamente di dimostrare di non essere timido, né di arrossire di fronte a un complimento detto da uno sconosciuto o un conoscente, ma la realtà è che Josh si imbarazza e non si sa trattenere.  
Josh, che pubblica foto a petto nudo come fosse la cosa più naturale al mondo, è lo stesso che si copre il petto con le braccia, abbracciandosi, non appena si ritrova a parlare di fronte a qualcuno.  
E non lo fa di proposito, gli viene piuttosto naturale impacciarsi per nulla e sbrodolare con un solo sguardo tutta la verità, nient'altro che la verità. Ma per fortuna ne è cosciente e in quel momento si nasconde.  
“Cosa ci fate qui?” domanda la voce nasale di Harry, che guarda Niall con un sorriso distratto. Niall lo osserva con un'espressione in volto di chi vorrebbe urlargli quanto sia ovvio cosa stessero facendo lì dietro, che lui dovrebbe essere il primo a capirlo, ma tace e poggia le mani sui fianchi, sorridendo senza un misurato sforzo. “Mostravo a Josh l'angolo nascosto dove mi ritiro a suonare la chitarra”  
Josh spunta fuori dalla sua mano e annuisce troppo velocemente. Tenta ancora una volta di alzarsi, ma fallisce di nuovo e resta come un pollo sdraiato nella morsa del sacco in cui si è incastrato.  
Si nasconde di nuovo, poi, dietro la sua mano. “Tu dovevi dirmi qualcosa che andavi in giro urlando il mio nome?” domanda l'irlandese, guardando con piglio prima verso Josh, poi divertito su un Harry che stranamente gli sta sorridendo contento e “sìì” dice in un tenero acuto, saltellando sul posto.  
“Fammi scommettere: Louis?” Harry annuisce con vigore. “Ti ha chiamato” altro assenso fin troppo entusiasta. “Vi vedete. Magari stanotte” inizia a prenderlo in giro, Harry si morde un labbro, smaliziato, e dondola come un fesso. Se non fosse tutto scuro, Niall giurerebbe di vedere del rosso sulle gote del riccio, perciò sorride divertito e felice. “Sta venendo a prendermi, perciò volevo salutarti prima di andarmene”  
Niall fa due falcate veloci e gli è al collo, abbracciandolo contento. “La nave è tornata a galla dopo la tempesta, Ammiraglio, perciò salpiamo verso l'orizzonte! Tirate via l'ancora” lo beffa in un sussurro. Harry ride. “Quella mai, Capitano!” gli risponde, allontanandosi e salutandolo in silenzio con sorriso innamorato, ancora, dopo più di tre anni assieme a Louis.  
Quando è la volta di Josh, Harry si volta semplicemente nella sua direzione e gli fa un gesto di commiato che il batterista imita.  
Rimasti soli, l'aria tenderebbe ad appesantirsi per l'imbarazzo di tutto il contesto che li ha visti prima baciarsi appassionati, come due animali in calore, e subito dopo interrotti e quasi scoperti in fallo, se non fosse per Josh che “tirami fuori da questo trabiccolo!” sbotta, facendo scoppiare Niall nella risata più grossolana che abbia sentito in quella serata fatta di birra, baci curiosi e alcolici e un'amaca assassina.  
Quando lo afferra per le mani, però, fa l'errore di rendere visibile la tensione che cercava di tenere a bada. Lo tira verso di sé e lo slancio è troppo vigoroso, a tal punto da portarselo addosso, fin troppo vicino.  
Si guardano in silenzio, i nasi si sfiorano delicati mentre gli occhi, timidi e imbarazzati, si lanciano sguardi carichi di aspettative.  
Perché un quinto bacio, a quel punto, sarebbe perfetto. Ma Niall ridacchia ancora, stavolta nervosamente, abbassando il capo e spezzando quel legame. Fa dietro front con un “forza, rientriamo dentro” sussurrato con voce roca.  
Josh annuisce, più a se stesso che a Niall, che gli dà già le spalle, e cammina in silenzio, mentre la sua testa scoppia di pensieri riguardanti due labbra, una lingua, un paio di occhi blu, due mani nelle sue e calore, quest'ultimo anche fin troppo.  
Il calore di un bacio consumato, ma di una curiosità non soddisfatta. Il senso di insoddisfazione che pizzica sulle mani e lo rende frenetico anche solo nella camminata.  
Quel bacio ha sconvolto più di quanto si aspettasse. Quel bacio lo ha incasinato più di quanto non fosse già.  
Tutto per colpa di una sola fottuta cosa, pensa.  
Dannata birra.

  
***

   
I due seguono Harry e rientrano in casa, la mezzanotte è scoccata e superata, ma la maggior parte della gente che parlotta, balla e beve è ancora lì senza alcuna intenzione di andarsene.  
Niall è in mezzo ai due in quella fila indiana e si sente più vicino a Harry che è visibilmente avanti rispetto a Josh che, al contrario, gli è letteralmente con fiato sul collo. E non perché d'improvviso Josh sia diventato un gufo sulla sua spalla, ma perché quella tensione, che lui stesso ha tentato di allentare con una risata, poco prima, afferrando le mani del batterista per alzarlo dall'amaca e tirandolo verso di sé, ora gli è addosso senza la minima intenzione di abbandonarlo.  
Si sente assalito da tutti i dubbi che, nel momento in cui ha agito, anche grazie alla birra in circolo, erano del tutto assenti.  
Forse, dopotutto, il fatto di baciarlo non è stata una grande idea. Per quanto gli sia piaciuto, anche troppo in realtà,  sa che adesso l'imbarazzo non farà altro che crescere e alimentare il pensiero che sia stata una cazzata.  
E se dovessero allontanarsi per quel che hanno fatto? Non vuole nemmeno immaginarlo.  
Non ha nemmeno il coraggio di voltarsi indietro, a guardarlo, perché la paura di intravedere nel verde degli occhi di Josh i suoi stessi dubbi, alimenterebbe tutti i suoi, invece che dissiparli. Perciò guarda dritto avanti a sé, appena inquadra una lattina di birra l'afferra e continua a seguire Harry, sempre un po' troppo lontano, verso il salone.  
In quell'ambiente, finalmente anche Niall ha modo di incontrare i quattro stranieri che, in un attacco di entusiasmo, probabilmente provocato dallo stato brillo, gli sono al collo e lo abbracciano.  
“Il nostro quinto” dice Calum. “Niall, love you” è l'uggiolio di Ashton che, arrivato prima degli altri, lo abbraccia e lo tira su. Niall ride e scioglie la propria tensione, mentre Josh guarda quella scena e sorride dolcemente.  
Baciare l'irlandese è stata una cazzata, ma la rifarebbe. E anche lui deve ringraziare la birra, ma non perché ha fatto in modo che ciò accadesse, ma perché ha neutralizzato tutte le sue volontà di procedere con le seghe mentali che in quel momento starebbe facendo se solo fosse sobrio.  
Perciò ride ancora, assieme a Harry che “hey, lui è il nostro quinto, non il vostro!” replica, ridendo poi assieme a tutti gli altri. “Quinto a chi, scusate? Io sono il primo” inizia, una volta libero dall'abbraccio dei quattro australiani. “Io sono l'unico” procede, gonfiando il petto e saltellando gioioso, mentre evita chiaramente il batterista che lo guarda ancora con un sorriso e che beve per tentare di scacciare le ombre che vogliono prendersi gioco di lui.  
“Io sono-” tenta ancora, ma viene fermato da Harry che “ubriaco” gli fa notare, provocando l'ennesima risata.  
“Seeeeelfie” urla Ashton che sembra sempre troppo esagitato e in pieno delirio; ma non stupisce nessuno, perché sembra il suo comportamento abitudinario, anzi, viene perlopiù assecondato dai suoi compagni e incoraggiato da Niall che si mette subito in mezzo a loro.  
“Chi ci fa la foto? Harry, vieni!” dice Michael.  
Josh prende il proprio telefono e si mette davanti al gruppetto: “faccio io” dice semplicemente, escludendosi e guardando per un breve istante il volto di Niall che, riflesso nel suo, torna serio, guardandolo inebetito come se fosse la prima volta che lo vede per quel che è.  
Josh aggrotta la fronte dinnanzi a quegli occhi che lo stanno osservando con un'espressione insolita, quasi atipica se messa su quel volto, ma quando “no, tu devi unirti a noi, Joshua” afferma Luke con un sorriso sincero, facendogli un gesto con la mano per incoraggiarlo ad avvicinarsi, i loro sguardi si perdono e Josh, sorridendo al cantante, li raggiunge.  
“Qualcuno ci faccia una foto!” urla in preda al delirio Ashton. “Urge un fotografo! Pleeeease” urla ancora, facendo ridere tutti e ridendo anche lui.  
“Ci penso io!” è l'esclamazione che arriva alle loro spalle. E quella voce così delicata, canzonatoria e divertita fa voltare tutto il gruppetto con dei sorrisi stupiti.  
“LOUIS!” urla, ancora una volta, un Ashton eccitato. Harry, invece, impalato come uno stoccafisso, col sorriso più impacciato che ci sia in mezzo a quel gruppetto, lo guarda, battendo un po' le ciglia per metterlo a fuoco, domandandosi se sia reale, perché Louis Tomlinson è sempre troppo bello per essere vero, mentre inclina un po' il capo e osserva gli altri  raggiungerlo per salutarlo.  
Pensa “il mio ragazzo” così ingenuamente da mordersi la lingua. Quando finalmente _il suo ragazzo_ lo raggiunge per posargli semplicemente una mano sul braccio e sorridergli di cuore, come solo con lui fa, Harry è veramente all'apoteosi della contentezza. È reale ed è il suo ragazzo.  
“Sei venuto, quindi” dice in un sussurro. Louis ridacchia, abbassando il capo verso il pavimento per un solo secondo. Perché se Harry dice, tutto contento, a quel modo, senza malizia, senza doppi sensi involontari, Louis non può perdersi di certo l'occasione di mostrarsi smaliziato e beffardo e rispondergli: "Non ancora", facendolo diventare rosso come un peperone.  
Un ragazzo fa loro la foto, ne fa più di una, perché non ne vogliono sapere di coordinarsi e stare fermi, né di smetterla di ridere.  
Alla fine, però, qualcosa ne viene fuori e il più contento sembra proprio uno degli australiani, il più grande, quello che ridacchia sempre e che, come Josh, suona la batteria. Il quale non vede proprio l'ora di infilarla in ogni social network.  
Purtroppo, però, Louis e Harry glielo impediscono velocemente e “fatene un'altra ma senza di noi” gli consiglia. Ashton è dispiaciuto, ma capisce e annuisce, mentre Josh e Niall si lanciano un altro sguardo, palesando l'uno all'altro di aver fatto il medesimo pensiero.  
E sarà per il discorso fatto nella stanza dell'irlandese, sarà per il bacio, ma l'occhiata che si scambiano è fugace, come se guardandosi entrambi si scoprissero complici in un momento in cui non vorrebbero esserlo affatto.  
Ma poi, guardando altrove, pensano entrambi che sia stato solo un bacio, niente di compromettente. Che così come l'hanno voluto entrambi, possono allo stesso modo andare avanti, sapendo che sia successo, e che nonostante questo non sia cambiato nulla.  
Perché sia Niall che Josh sanno con certezza di non voler provare sulla propria pelle ciò che accade nella vita di tutti i giorni a Harry e Louis. E, poi, facendo spallucce, quasi all'unisono, come se i loro pensieri si fossero improvvisamente sintonizzati sulla stessa frequenza, pensano che il loro sia stato solo un bacio, una curiosità esaudita che non andrà mai oltre.  
 

***

   
Brindano alle stronzate, ridono ancora e, soprattutto, mandano giù un'altra dozzina, o forse qualcosa di più, di birre. Cantano, dando un piccolo spettacolo, fino a quando Louis non prende per mano Harry e “che dici? Andiamo?” domanda in un sussurro. Harry annuisce, mordendosi il labbro e cercando lo sguardo di Niall che, se fino a poco prima stava ridendo con la complicità e le battutine di Michael e Calum, ora lo guarda e gli sorride teneramente. Lo fa ad entrambi, mentre pensa “oh, la mia ship”.  
È contento. Lo sono entrambi e lo è anche Louis che, alla fine, è riuscito a raggiungerlo e a portarselo a casa. Perché forse sbaglia quando, adirato, pensa che il sacrificio più grande tocchi a lui; sì, sbaglia, perché Harry è sempre quello che lo aspetta. E, difatti, quando torna a osservarlo rasserenato, dopo la guerra, con un sorriso appena pronunciato, tenero, su quel viso dall'espressione quasi sempre scaltra, sa che il fortunato è lui ad averlo accanto, a non perderlo mai, nonostante tutto.  
Così, infila la mano in quella del riccio e la intreccia in una presa solida. Guarda gli altri ragazzi, orgoglioso di chi è, orgoglioso della persona che ha accanto e che non deve nascondere davanti agli amici, e“noi andiamo” esclama e il tono espresso palesa le sue chiare intenzioni: ci sarà un'altra festa, magari sotto le lenzuola, ma privata, solo per lui e il suo ragazzo. Solo per Harry e Louis.  
Harry saluta con la mano libera, innocentemente, ingenuo, anche se Louis, che forse lo conosce meglio di chiunque altro, sa che quella è solo una facciata tra le tante, perché Harry sa essere più malizioso di lui, più giocoso, più avventuroso. Ma lo diverte e gli piace pensare che questa immagine di lui sia solo sua, di nessun altro. Così, con un sorrisino fin troppo felice di entrambi, trascinato e trascinante vanno verso l'uscita, dopo il saluto di tutti gli altri.  
Solo in quel momento Niall guarda Josh e pensa a quel “noi andiamo” di Louis. Perché per quanto in quella mezz'ora abbia tentato di scappare via dal pensiero di quell'amaca e di loro due, anche lui vorrebbe andarsene con un noi.  
Andarsene, ma dove, se quella è la sua casa? Anche la sua stanza, al piano di sopra basterebbe. Ma ce la fa ad eclissare i suoi ultimi pensieri? Quelli di dover cancellare e far finta di niente per salvaguardare un'amicizia?  
Josh si sente osservato e trova subito gli occhi blu a fissarlo indisponenti. Aggrotta la fronte e, mentre Calum e Luke ridono alla vista di un Ashton che ha iniziato a inscenare la vita di un cowboy sulle spalle di Michael, che ha l'aria di essere diventato il suo destriero, Niall gli si avvicina senza fiatare, intreccia la mano nella sua che trova abbassando il capo per non guardarlo e dovergli dare delle risposte, e lo trascina verso il piano superiore.  
Josh rimane spiazzato, quindi senza parole, e si lascia trascinare.  
Forse, dopotutto, Niall non vuole che sia solo un bacio. Forse la curiosità non si è spenta del tutto. O più probabilmente la nuova birra in circolo gli ha dato la forza di fare ciò che avrebbe voluto da quando Harry li ha interrotti: continuare a baciare quelle labbra così timide e assecondanti.  
E Josh vuole lo stesso, non ha mai cambiato idea fino a quel momento; quei dubbi di Niall non lo hanno avvolto, anche se sa che accadrà prima o poi, e non gli importa.  
Senza nemmeno saperlo ha aspettato quel momento da molto; non ha mai pensato a Niall a quel modo, ma sa, nella sua incoscienza, di averci fantasticato.  
Gli è piaciuto quel bacio, lo sente ancora sulle sue labbra, caldo e avvolgente. E in qualche modo, se sia possibile, gli manca di già.  
Una mancanza che non dura molto, perché una volta chiusa la porta della stanza di Niall, le ritrova, quelle labbra. Le bacia ancora, senza fiatare, mentre l'irlandese lo sospinge sulla porta.  
Vuole Josh, in quel momento, Niall, e non sa se lo vorrà anche da sobrio. E se è una stronzata ci penserà quando avrà la forza di poter assecondare i suoi dubbi. Vuole quella bocca, ora, e il batterista sembra ricambiare tutti i suoi desideri.  
E imprigionarlo tra le sue braccia e quella porta, non dà molta scelta a Josh, che tuttavia non sembra volerlo rifiutare. Soprattutto quando Niall, avvicinandosi al suo corpo allenato, sente un rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni e in quello dell'altro.  
Erano riusciti, probabilmente, a sciogliere quella tensione una volta rientrati in casa e aver trascorso del tempo con i loro amici, ma a quel punto, di nuovo soli, baciandosi come se non ci fosse un domani, appassionati e smaniosi, non hanno fatto altro che risvegliare tutte le curiosità.  
E non solo quelle.  
 

***

   
“Che stiamo facendo?” gli domanda Josh, quando riprendono fiato. Niall bacia delicatamente il punto in cui le due labbra del batterista si incontrano e dove una sottile barba pizzica la sua pelle, per poi scendere velocemente giù, sulla linea della mascella. Vuole morderla e lo fa, senza  drammi né avvertimenti.  
“Niall-” biascica, ma ciò che viene fuori è un rimprovero rivolto a se stesso che sta tentando di frenarlo quando non vorrebbe altro che continuasse. “Mh?” dice Niall, baciandogli il  collo in un morso senza denti. “Che stiamo- fa-cendo?” domanda ancora, stavolta con più fatica.  
“Noi” spiega semplicemente l'irlandese, tornando su nel suo tragitto per baciargli una guancia e scendere verso l'orecchio, al quale riserva un morso, stavolta con tanto di denti. Josh aspetta il continuo, mentre si abbandona a quelle attenzioni, ma capisce ben presto che non esiste alcuna intenzione nell'altro nel continuare a parlare. Quell'unica parola, quel pronome, sembra avere ogni risposta.  
Ma per Niall ha così senso quel 'noi' che quando torna sulle labbra di Josh si domanda cosa non glielo abbia fatto capire prima.  
Quel noi di Harry e Louis può valere anche per loro due, perché per quanto la birra abbia fatto il suo lavoro, è innegabile l'attrazione che lo spinge verso il batterista. Perciò, pensa, quel “noi” può esistere anche per loro due, se si vogliono, e si vogliono, ma a modo loro, ecco. In modo diverso. In maniera del tutto meno complicata di come la vivono Harry e Louis.  
Niall non si domanda, però, per convenienza e semplicità, se non sia iniziata allo stesso modo anche per i suoi due migliori amici: con una birra, magari, un bacio dato per curiosità, e il desiderio di non preoccuparsi del dopo, il pensiero di non doverla pensare per forza come una storia seria.  
Non lo pensa, perché sa che il rischio è alto e potrebbe essere successa veramente la stessa cosa. Non lo pensa, perché crede fermamente che fra lui e Josh non ci sia nulla di serio: solo semplice e innocente attrazione gestibile.  
Perché lui riesce a gestirsi e se volesse allontanarsi, in quel momento, dal corpo di Josh ci riuscirebbe, non gli costerebbe sforzo né gli causerebbe dolore. Ma quando Josh lo sposta, afferrandolo per le spalle e allontanandolo da _quelle_ labbra che brama sentire su ogni lembo della sua pelle, dalla sua bocca esce un lamento gutturale che stupisce entrambi.  
“Non- non ha senso come risposta” esclama con affanno, distratto dal corpo di Niall completamente addossato al suo.  
Niall sbuffa sornione e si liscia il ciuffo sporgente sulla sua fronte – che Josh preferisce quando è rialzato con del gel. La mano che fino a quel momento era posata su un suo fianco cade, quasi delusa. “Josh, sul serio? Vuoi discutere ora di cosa abbia senso?”  
Josh aggrotta la fronte, un secondo, prima di guardarlo adirato e scoppiare in un “so cosa fai, stai tentando di rigirarti la frittata!” sbotta, indicandolo con l'indice puntato sul petto. È il turno di Niall di corrucciare la fronte e guardarlo con l'espressione di chi non ha capito. “A me non piacciono le frittate” dice, alla fine. Si osservano in silenzio, seri, ponderando su quel discorso senza senso, poi scoppiano a ridere e non c'è più tempo, né voglia di parlare.  
Quando tornano a baciarsi lo fanno con timidezza, uno scocco e si tirano indietro, come il loro primo esperimento, stavolta però con i sorrisi stampati sul viso. Si guardano ancora per qualche secondo, poi ci riprovano e, come sull'amaca, non c'è spazio per esitazioni, né per i dubbi, né per i pensieri che vogliono prendersi gioco di loro e che comunque restano acquattati lì, pronti a esplodere quando sarà il momento.  
Niall fa un pensiero, però, mentre schiude le labbra e lascia che la lingua di Josh entri nella sua bocca, un pensiero di quelli leggeri ma importanti. Uno dei pochi, da catalogare positivo, che fa a cazzotti con gli altri per emergere e trasparire; Niall ha sempre detestato che qualcuno gli toccasse i capelli o che glieli scompigliasse in un buffetto e raramente ha lasciato che accadesse. Ma quando la mano di Josh giunge dietro la nuca e sale infrangendosi nei capelli più lunghi, stringendoli tra le dita, gli piace.  
Sarà il modo in cui hanno iniziato a baciarsi, sempre più a lungo, sempre più profondamente, come se fossero entrati in apnea senza la minima voglia di tornare a galla per respirare, ma quel gesto ci sta tutto, anzi, è stato capace perfino di eccitarlo maggiormente.  
Per questo crede che sia un pensiero superficiale ma importante, perché è stato così bravo a scatenare confusione, in lui, eppure è uno stato piacevole. Una scoperta che lo intriga e lo conduce ad imitarlo, affondando una mano nei capelli dell'altro per stringerli fra le dita, provocando così un goffo gemito che sfocia tra le loro bocche, che si consumano ancora toccandosi e carezzandosi.  
Niall, però, a quel soffice mugolio, si tira indietro e torna in superficie, prendendo aria. “Tutto ok?” domanda, quando, osservandolo, nota il suo viso pallido. Josh annuisce e “deve essere la birra, ho- bisogno di aria” afferma, mentre Niall fa un passo indietro.  
“Sicuro che non hai bisogno del cesso?” dice con un sorriso,  indicandogli il bagno alla loro destra. Josh gli lancia un'occhiataccia. “So quando devo sboccare, Niall”  
“In realtà uno non lo sa fino al secondo prim-” inizia saccente l'irlandese, puntando l'indice verso l'alto con fare da maestrino. Josh, imitandolo, tira su anche lui un dito, ma il medio, e glielo mostra con un'espressione arrabbiata. “Hey!” dice Niall, offendendosi o forse solo fingendo di farlo.  
Josh ridacchia e si avvicina alla finestra, aprendola. “Forse dovremmo tornare giù” dice mogio, dopo aver preso un grosso respiro. Niall lo raggiunge e “giù c'è troppa gente”  inizia, mentre nella sua testa continua un pensiero che non ha il coraggio di dire ad alta voce.  
Ma più o meno sarebbe così: _e io voglio stare qui, con te, a baciarti. Posso?_  
“Mandali via” è la proposta di Josh, che prende velocemente un'altra boccata d'aria. Niall si affaccia da quella finestra e fa una smorfia. “Non sono un maleducato, io”  
Josh ride e nega col capo. “E poi ho un'altra idea!” farfuglia, agitandosi e rientrando in camera. Josh lo segue e lo osserva nei suoi movimenti rapidi. “Che idea?” domanda, mentre Niall afferra un piumone e due cuscini. “Niall?”  
“Shh, ora lo vedrai” risponde, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui e facendosi spazio. Josh lo vede buttare la coperta e i cuscini sul tetto e poi uscire dalla finestra, voltandosi soltanto poco prima di essere completamente fuori.  
“Staremo sul tetto, all'aria aperta e lontano dalla gente. La soluzione perfetta” esclama, facendo sgranare gli occhi all'altro. “La soluzione perfetta? Semmai una soluzione suicida!”  
Niall alza gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa. “Fai tu, io vado e ti aspetto” afferma malizioso prima di sparire nel buio della notte. Tanto lo sa perfettamente che il batterista lo seguirà, prima o poi. Spera soltanto sia più prima che poi.  
Josh fa un passo in avanti, interdetto, e “Mi aspetti?” dice in un sussurro strozzato.  
Ma riceve come risposta soltanto il silenzio e il canto di quell'uccello notturno di cui non ricorda il nome.  
Così esce e decide di curiosare. Cade nella tana del coniglio, sperando di finire nel paese delle meraviglie.  
La vista, all'aria aperta, lo rende fiducioso: le stelle ci sono, benché sull'amaca non fosse riuscito a vederle, assieme alla Luna più vicina a loro, ora.  
Niall è sdraiato sotto la coperta con la testa, poggiata su un cuscino, riversa verso la notte. Josh l'osserva, tentando di non inciampare nelle tegole e quando il biondino si gira a guardarlo e gli sorride, sente una trottola che capovolge il sopra con il sotto.  
E a quel punto ne è convinto: è Alice e probabilmente sta per avere a che fare con il suo Cappellaio Matto.  
O con la lepre marzolina?  
Boh, sempre con un pazzo gli sembra di avere a che fare.  
 

***

   
“Che meraviglia, questo posto” sussurra Josh, una volta sedutosi accanto al corpo disteso di Niall che lo guarda ancora, sorridendogli in un assenso. Quando si alza per raggiungerlo, Josh ha tirato le proprie gambe verso il petto, raccogliendole poi tra le proprie braccia, in silenzio, guardando la vista notturna di quel campo verde. “Hai freddo, Alice?” domanda, ma senza aspettare risposta lo copre, adagiando la trapunta sulle spalle di entrambi.  
“Alice?” chiede un Josh attonito. Niall annuisce e sorride, pensando di non essersi fatto capire dal batterista che, tuttavia, non è confuso a causa di una incomprensione, ma piuttosto dalla consapevolezza di aver appena condiviso il medesimo pensiero con lui; ma si giustifica mentalmente, poi, col fatto di essere stato parecchio allusivo con l'affermazione con cui ha spezzato il silenzio, quindi fa spallucce e torna a guardare davanti a sé, per riprendere parola, alcuni secondi dopo, ponendo un'altra domanda. “Perché dovrei essere Alice?”  
“Perché sei talmente curioso che mi hai seguito” risponde prontamente l'irlandese, poggiando la propria spalla su quella dell'altro in una vicinanza che non li mette più in imbarazzo. “E tu chi saresti?”  
“Non è ovvio?” pone, sorridendo un po' troppo.  
Josh nega, ma “Il coniglio bianco col panciotto?” domanda subito, prendendolo in giro. Niall fa cenno negativo col capo e ridacchia. “A quel punto tu saresti la Marianna, Mariannissima” si burla. “E allora chi? Il cappellaio matto? La lepre?” un'altra negazione.  
Josh lo guarda, aggrottando la fronte, mentre il sorriso vispo lo avvolge accattivante. “Non ti ricordo qualcuno?” gli chiede, sorridendo ancora più ampiamente. Josh nota quel sorriso anche grazie alla luce della Luna dietro l'irlandese che lo rende, nei tratti, più dolce, più misterioso, più bello di quanto già non sia e “La Regina di Cuori?” lo beffa, stavolta lui, ridacchiando quando riceve uno sbuffo e una spinta.  
“No, sono lo Stregatto” risponde in un brontolio. “Nah” è la replica di Josh. “Sì”  
“No”  
“Sì”  
“No, se io devo essere quella palla al piede di Alice, tu devi essere la Regina di Cuori.” sbotta, guardandolo col broncio. “Ma perché?” continua con lo stesso suo tono, Niall, prendendo l'argomento, stupido, sul serio. “Perché se io devo essere un personaggio detestabile, tu, che mi vuoi tanto bene, devi essere più detestabile di me” replica con logica. Niall apre la bocca, prende un po' d'aria, ma non risponde subito. Torna a guardare il panorama poco illuminato e nega. “Questo discorso non ha senso”  
“Come se potesse averne con un argomento del genere” afferma piccato, gettandogli un'occhiataccia.  
“Dettagli”  
Rimangono in silenzio per qualche minuto, tentando di farsi passare quella stupida arrabbiatura.  
“La mia intenzione era completamente diversa, venendo qui” ammette in un bisbiglio, come se volesse e, allo stesso tempo, non volesse farsi udire dall'altro che, però, lo ascolta e si raggela, drizzando le spalle e la schiena. La sua voce trema quando “perché quale era la tua intenzione?” lo interroga in un sussurro.  
Niall non volta nemmeno la testa per osservarlo, perché lo guarderebbe con l'ovvietà espressa in volto.  
È così ovvio, il motivo, ma Josh forse vuole sentirselo dire o, forse, il contrario, vorrebbe che fosse un altro, di motivo, rispetto a quello che ha in mente.  
Perché Josh non sa se vuole spingersi tanto oltre. Non sa se è pronto. Avrebbe bisogno di un'altra birra per convincersi.  
Niall ci pensa un attimo prima di riprendere parola. La verità sarebbe troppo rischiosa da dire ad alta voce, ma è anche la più ovvia: gli è piaciuto quel bacio, gli piacciono quelle labbra e, soprattutto, adora la sensazione che ha provato quando ha toccato e si è lasciato toccare dal batterista.  
Gli piace fin troppo, e ringrazia la sua curiosità che lo ha spinto fino a quel punto. Ringrazia la sua poca sobrietà che lo ha condotto ad agire senza freni, ma nonostante l'ubriachezza non lo è abbastanza da essere sincero.  
Gli piace, ma Niall Horan punta ancora su una piccola bugia, una ingenua truffa per arrivare al traguardo.  
Ha pur sempre a che fare con un Alice, no? E lui, sentendosi come un gatto stregato, si sente abbastanza lesto da trarlo in inganno per ottenere ciò che vuole.  
“Curiosità” abbozza ingenuamente. Josh sospira e “chissà perché, ma lo immaginavo” mente anche lui, mentre assaggia il sollievo.  
Perciò, se prova questo, significa che lo vuole, nonostante la mancanza della birra? Nonostante sia completamente folle? Anche se è palese il fatto che non sappia cosa vuole e perché lo voglia così tanto?  
“Perciò sei disposto ad assecondarmi?” Niall si gira, di scatto, entusiasta e felice. Josh si irrigidisce ancora e velocemente “non ho detto questo” risponde, mettendo le mani avanti.  
“Ah no?” il tono di voce pare un po' deluso. “Prima dimmi che cosa intendi per curiosità, altri baci?”  
Niall lo guarda con sospetto, confuso soprattutto, ma lo intuisce vagamente che Josh stia tastando il territorio. Così, ingenuamente, pensa che avrebbero dovuto pensare di più, in modo da poter procedere senza troppi giri di parole, senza troppi convenevoli.  
Anche se quel gioco gli piace.  
“Non solo” soffia, coprendosi di più con la trapunta che è appena caduta dalle sue spalle e quelle di Josh. “Non solo?” ripete come un pappagallo, voltandosi a cercare i suoi occhi con un sopracciglio alzato e, commenterebbe Niall, preoccupato.  
“Non solo” ripete ancora.  
Josh sbuffa. “Niall, esplicati” sbotta, rimanendo scioccato lui stesso dal verbo utilizzato. Non sa nemmeno se lo abbia coniugato nel modo corretto e per questo se lo ripete nella mente più volte, come un mantra.  
 _Esplicati, esplicati, esplicati... Ah, fottuta birra! Esplicati, sul serio, brutto idiota?_  
“...Che devo fare?” chiede, poi, Niall, abbozzando uno sguardo confuso. “Esplic- mh, spiegati, Niall. Devi spiegarmi cosa intendi per curiosità e con quel 'non solo'”  
Niall ride, gettando ancora una volta, in quello che sembra essere un gesto abitudinario, la testa all'indietro. “E poi sarei io quello che parla strano quando sono ubriaco?”  
E quell'affermazione gli fa ottenere soltanto due cose: una linguaccia e una gomitata nel fianco.  
Un altro silenzio si fa preda di entrambi. Josh attende semplicemente che l'altro si spieghi, nonostante i palesi desideri espressi implicitamente, mentre Niall tenta di cercare le parole adatte...  
“Insomma, hai mai visto un porno?”  
… Parole adatte che non trova, evidentemente.  
Josh si strozza con una salivazione quasi assente e sgrana gli occhi, guardandolo. “Certo che ho visto un porno, sono un uomo!” esclama, come se fosse segno di grande fierezza, tra uomini, una tale ammissione. Niall ridacchia e abbassa il capo. “E un porno gay?” esplica, alla fine, come è stato il volere dell'altro. Josh apre di nuovo la bocca e volta lo sguardo altrove, dalla parte opposta a Niall.  
“No, quello no... a meno che tu non intenda anche quello lesbo” sussurra, per poi tossicchiare, tentando di camuffare quelle parole. Niall ride ancora e “no, intendevo tra due  uomini”  
“Perché tu lo hai fatto?” chiede immediatamente, senza l'intenzione di rispondere, tornando a guardarlo con un'espressione stupita.  
Niall annuisce. “Sai, ho due migliori amici gay e...la curiosità!” fa spallucce, come se quella rivelazione fosse la più innocente, come se avesse appena ammesso di aver sbirciato Harry e Louis durante un amplesso e non ci fosse nulla di male in questo.  
“Il porno in questione non era live, e non erano i tuoi migliori amici, vero?”  
Niall ridacchia sempre più forte e divertito e “no” risponde sbrigativo, con un _purtroppo_ celato. E Josh se lo fa bastare, come se d'un tratto non volesse indagare oltre e scoprire che quella non è altro che una bugia. L'ennesima.  
Perché Niall Horan sarebbe capace di tutto questo, Josh lo sa bene. Glielo sta dimostrando proprio in quel momento.  
Restano in silenzio, ponderando su quelle nuove ammissioni da parte di entrambi, soprattutto quelle di Niall. Ma la curiosità del batterista è soltanto una, la più ovvia, ancora una volta.  
“E tu... guardandolo, mh, insomma- tu...” farfuglia.  
“Mi stai chiedendo se mi sono masturbato?” chiede innocentemente, senza imbarazzo, sogghignando ancora.  
Josh sgrana gli occhi e si sente andare a fuoco perché, al contrario dell'irlandese, quel discorso lo imbarazza.  
Insomma, un conto è ammettere di guardare porno, con una fierezza quasi disarmante se lì ci fosse una donna come spettatrice, un altro però è rendere chiaro e lampante il fatto che lo faccia per provocarsi piacere.  
“Suvvia, Josh, non c'è veramente nulla di male nel toccarsi. Lo dice sempre anche mia madre: Fa bene, distende i nervi e-”  
“Senti, mettiamo le seghe e tua madre da parte, okay? Non credo saprò mai più guardare quella donna in faccia sapendo che ti consiglia di fare cosa del genere!”  
Niall ridacchia ancora, azione che sta innervosendo, alquanto, la sensibilità del batterista che lo osserva in cagnesco. “Se ora stai pensando se anche lei faccia lo stesso, visto che me lo consig-”  
“NON LO VOGLIO SAPERE!” urla Josh, provocando le risa sguaiate dell'altro. “Quello che volevo sapere” si dà un tono, incrociando le braccia al petto e guardando davanti a sé. “è se ti fossi eccitato, guardando un porno gay”  
Riceve soltanto, come risposta, quel canto di quello stesso uccello di cui non ricorda il nome e il silenzio da parte dell'altro, per qualche secondo, poi “no, però è stato interessante” dice e sorride.  
Interessante?” ripete. Niall annuisce. “Sì, soprattutto adesso”  
“Adesso?” Josh si sente un deficiente a ripetere sempre l'ultima parola detta dall'irlandese, ma è più forte di lui. Vuole capire di più e se Niall parla a tratti non è affatto d'aiuto.  
“Sì, perché il punto è che poco fa, invece, credo di essermi avvicinato all'eccitazione baciando te.”  
Avvicinato, beh, in realtà lo era veramente, ma non vuole dare troppa soddisfazione a Josh che, tuttavia, l'unica reazione che ha, è quella di trattenere il fiato. Niall, ancora una volta, sembra aver parlato come se stesse leggendo la lista della spesa, mentre Josh, che condivide quell'affermazione, invece, non riesce a star fermo sul posto, agitato e felice. Lo guarda, però, trattenendosi per non dare ancora di più la certezza, all'altro, che sia soltanto un idiota. “E tu sei un uomo, insomma... Non so se capisci”  
“Capisco”  
“Quindi?”  
“Quindi che?”  
“Quindi curiosiamo?”  
E quel rapido botta e risposta si conduce fin dove entrambi non hanno saputo, fino all'ultimo, se volerci arrivare.  
Eppure ci sono arrivati, alla fine, con un discorso tanto assurdo quanto imbarazzante. Ma ci sono giunti, e nei loro occhi non traspare più alcuna incertezza.  
Solo curiosità.  
   
Così, ancora una volta, devono ringraziare lo stato etilico in cui si trovano, perché è improbabile che entrambi potessero portare avanti un discorso del genere, né prendere iniziative come quelle, da sobri.  
Deve ringraziarlo soprattutto Niall, perché Josh, per una volta, lo sorprende, e invece di rispondergli sprecando altro fiato, lo guarda, cattura quelle iridi blu nelle sue un po' lucide e offuscate, e alla fine, con lentezza, ma con squilibrata bramosità, lo bacia.  
Stavolta senza timidezza, senza scocchi inutili. Senza allontanamenti per accertarsi che abbia fatto le mosse corrette.  
Si avvicina eliminando ogni distanza e lo bacia; schiude le labbra e cerca con la propria lingua quella dell'altro, quasi frettolosamente, come se volesse raggiungere il punto in cui si sono fermati con l'unico intento di andare oltre, scoprire di più, curiosare, osare. L'unica reazione che ottiene, sono gli occhi di Niall che si chiudono e una mano che giunge subito sulla sua gota, come se volesse accarezzarla per ringraziarlo.  
Si sdraiano velocemente e Niall si discosta da quelle labbra, minuti dopo, soltanto per prendere la coperta e coprirsi da quel freddo che li avvolge nonostante il tepore che il loro bacio ha saputo creare.  
Al piano di sotto c'è ancora un brusio costante, assieme alla musica, ora a un volume più basso per rispettare la quiete dell'intero quartiere.  
Josh non ha più intenzione di suonargliele, per la presenza di tutta quella gente, ma di ringraziare tutto quei volti sconosciuti che li hanno costretti ad esiliarsi per tutto il tempo.  
Niall torna subito a baciarlo addentando inizialmente un labbro del batterista e sorridendo l'attimo dopo, per un secondo, prima di accostare la propria bocca su quella calda e carnosa di Josh.  
La consistenza morbida e il modo in cui si muovono sulle sue sono le cose che lo fanno tremare ed eccitare. Cose semplici, ma esplosive, che lo sorprendono come un quindicenne, alla mattina, davanti alla prima erezione mattutina.  
Perché è sconvolgente quasi allo stesso modo, quella scoperta: sì, Josh è come un'erezione inaspettata. Il fatto che gli piaccia così tanto un uomo, non uno qualsiasi, ma Josh Devine, uno dei suoi migliori amici, un suo collega, quello che in tanti altri casi ha considerato come un fratello, è una doccia fredda, stavolta piacevole, è come toccarsi per affievolire quella prima erezione, quella prima volta speciale.  
E benché abbia giocato un po' d'azzardo per arrivare fin lì, rischiando di ricevere un pugno e la fine di un'amicizia, sa che quel rischio ne è valso completamente la pena.  
È un uomo, lo sta baciando e toccando, e gli piace. È eccitato... Ma tutto ciò non lo sconvolge, come credeva, benché ritenesse non ci fosse nulla di male. Ha solo pensato erroneamente che baciare un altro del suo stesso sesso non fosse da lui.  
Perciò se lo domanda: e se Josh fosse un'eccezione per lui?  
No. Risposta negativa, piuttosto forzata. La colpa, se c'è, è tutta di San Patrizio.  
Ottiene la vera risposta, però, quando con una mano inizia ad accarezzare l'addome di Josh, coperto da una stupida maglietta, perché si sente insoddisfatto.  
Lo sa che si mente un po', quando, scendendo, scivola subito sotto quella maglia e oltrepassa l'ombelico, carezzandolo e provocando un sorriso sulla bocca dell'altro, per salire verso una delle due aureole, quella dove batte e sente il cuore di Josh. Batte un po' troppo velocemente, scopre, fino a quando, almeno, non ha la prova che anche il suo sembra essere in sintonia. Stessa accelerazione, stessa voglia di scoprire di più, perché pochi attimi dopo anche Niall sente una mano carezzarlo, partire da una sua guancia e scendere sul collo, giungere su una spalla e abbassarsi su quel braccio che è in gran parte nascosto dal tessuto. “Vuoi che vada più piano?” domanda, quindi, Niall, percependo quei gesti come un volerlo fermare. Josh lo guarda e nega. “Voglio sapere cosa vuoi fare...”  
“Voglio toccarti”  
Josh sorride, imbarazzato, teneramente, provocando nell'altro una trottola sulla bocca dello stomaco. “Dove?”  
“Sul serio, Josh? Vuoi che ti faccia una mappa?” sbotta, scendendo con la mano, rapido, sulla pancia. Una mano aperta, che vorrebbe spostarsi per indispettirlo, ma che in pratica non ne vuole sapere di dividersi da quella pelle calda, sotto il suo tocco freddo.  
“Voglio che tu mi dica apertamente le tue intenzioni, mi aiuta a- stare calmo” spiega a fatica, socchiudendo gli occhi e strofinandosi i capelli, agitato. Quando li aveva più lunghi, sporgenti sulla fronte, Josh aveva l'abitudine di spostarli all'indietro. Quel gesto gli manca, perché riusciva inconsapevolmente a calmarlo.  
“Se non te la senti, Josh, se non vuoi, io posso cap-”  
“Lo voglio, solo... parlami. Ti costa tanto?” domanda, preoccupato, mordendosi velocemente il labbro.  
Niall si perde in quelle labbra increspate e toccate da quei denti bianchi, poi da quegli occhi pieni di insicurezze. Lo capisce bene, lo capisce, sul serio, perché nemmeno lui sa cosa stia facendo, né se sia giusto o sbagliato. Sa solo che lo vuole e probabilmente la sua smania è tanto forte quanto quella dell'altro, così “non mi costa niente” dice infine, accontentandolo. Josh sorride, seguito subito da Niall.  
“Ho intenzione di toccarti ovunque, ma soprattutto...” inizia, scendendo con quella mano sulla cinta dei pantaloni. Josh trattiene il fiato, intuendo le sue mosse, e si morde ancora il labbro, annuendo quando Niall si è arrestato per chiedergli il permesso.  
Perciò prosegue, arrivando alla patta e tirando giù la zip, l'attimo dopo infila una mano, senza sciogliere il bottone dall'asola, né slacciare la cinta. Vuole toccare e giunge lì per vedere se lo stesso gonfiore che sente già nei suoi jeans sia tale e quale a quello del batterista.  
Sorride sollevato, l'irlandese, quando scopre effettivamente ciò che sperava. L'erezione di Josh lo sorprende, però, perché non immaginava tanto... Quindi si complimenta con un'espressione buffa che fa sorridere l'altro. “Complimenti” sussurra, carezzando con un dito su tutta la lunghezza. Josh ridacchia, mentre indurisce ogni muscolo e trattiene il respiro, dinnanzi a quelle sensazioni nuove, coinvolgenti; le descrive come piccole scosse piacevoli – quando nella realtà dei fatti sarebbero tutto tranne che tali. “Sai come si dice: nella botte piccola c'è il vino buono”  
Niall ridacchia ancora e lo bacia velocemente, raggiungendo la sua bocca. Quando si allontana di qualche millimetro, però, aggiunge “non esageriamo, eh” soltanto per ricevere  una pacca poco convincente sulla spalla, seguita da altri ansimi.  
Sì. Gemiti pieni che Josh tenta con tutto se stesso di trattenere, mentre le dita sulla sua erezione aumentano fino a diventare una mano, cinque dita che lo circondano da sopra i boxer ma che sanno già mandarlo all'altro mondo.  
Si muove, perché desidera di più, alzando il bacino e sforzandosi di tacere, mordendosi un labbro, e questo Niall lo intuisce subito.  
“Vuoi che vada avanti?” domanda, quindi, lesto e malizioso. Josh lo manda al diavolo senza mezzi termini e quella risposta è un divertente modo che Niall traduce come un sì. Così esce da quell'apertura, che si è “costruito”, provocando un lamento gutturale nella gola del batterista, soltanto per adoperarsi in ciò che con la voglia di far presto non ha fatto prima.  
Slaccia la cintura e poi il bottone dall'asola. Tira giù i pantaloni fino a condurlo a toglierseli definitivamente, stando ben attento a non finire giù nell'acqua gelida della piscina che famelica li attende, ben consapevole che sarà quella la loro fine, quella di rotolare giù e farsi un bel bagno, se si animeranno molto, come hanno intenzione di fare, lì sopra, su quel tetto.  
“Direi anche la maglia a questo punto” consiglia Niall. “Fa freddo” risponde Josh. “Ok, tienila” replica, prendendosi premura dell'altro. “Vorrei ti togliessi anche tu i pantaloni, Niall”  
“Come siamo formali” lo deride.  
“Togliti quei cazzo di pantaloni e basta” sbotta, quindi.  
“Ora va meglio” continua, ancora, divertito, ridendo mentre acconsente a quella richiesta.  
Si ritrovano così senza pantaloni, ma con la chiara intenzione di non togliersi altro, a causa del freddo o, più probabilmente, dell'imbarazzo di trovarsi completamente nudi.  
Anche se Niall lo ha appena toccato, senza alcun impaccio, e lo rifà ancora, dopo che in silenzio ha gettato i pantaloni al suo fianco.  
Josh torna a trattenere il respiro, stavolta per la mano ghiacciata di Niall che irrompe senza avvertire, abbassando i boxer ed entrando celere. “Scusa” dice in un soffio, ricevendo in risposta l'ennesimo ansimo.  
Inizia a muoversi, così, con un'esperienza che ha avuto modo di coltivare su se stesso. Usa ogni gesto che immagina potrebbe piacere a Josh e provocare altri di quei versi che inizia ad adorare.  
Quando lo sente bagnarsi, lubrificando e agevolando le sue mosse, Niall abbozza un sorriso e si anima di soddisfazione.  
Sale con il palmo a carezzare in movimenti circolari la punta, afferrandolo poi quasi come se volesse coglierlo di sorpresa, ma quello che lo sorprende effettivamente è Josh che, afferrandolo per la maglia, se lo avvicina e lo bacia con avidità.  
La sua mano continua a salire e a scendere, ma l'attenzione della sua mente è su un'altra mano, non sua, che lentamente si avvicina negli stessi luoghi in cui lui si è introdotto, probabilmente per imitarlo.  
Quando Josh arriva sull'elastico delle mutande di Niall, esita un momento, avvicinandosi ai fianchi e procedendo dietro, tastando le piccole ma sode chiappe dell'irlandese che, colto di sorpresa, sgrana gli occhi e scoppia a ridere sulla sua bocca.  
“Che c'è?” chiede Josh, indispettito. Gli ha toccato il culo, diamine, perché Niall ride come se avesse fatto un'incredibile figura di merda? “Perché?” è la risposta, in forma di domanda, di Niall.  
“Che?”  
“Le chiappe!” sbotta Niall. “Eh, te le ho toccate” dice, ovvio, Josh. “Perché?”  
Josh sbuffa. “Perché tu mi stai strofinando l'uccello, allora?” domanda, volgare, alimentando la risata dell'altro. “Mh, touche”  
“Touche un cazzo, ora non ti tocco più” si indispone, mentre la mano di Niall è ancora lì, immobile, a circondare un'eccitazione che non ha nessuna intenzione di sgonfiarsi.  
Il suo corpo non vuole proprio collaborare, che si fotta anche lui – pensa Josh.  
E aggiunge, schernendosi da solo: in realtà lo sta facendo: farsi fottere. Ma son dettagli anche questi, così si morde la lingua, subito dopo, dandosi dell'idiota.  
Niall ride ancora e cerca le sue labbra, ma Josh inclina il capo verso destra e lo schiva. “Josh, ho il tuo arnese nelle mie mani. Fatti baciare o ti faccio male” lo minaccia. Josh torna a guardarlo, sfidandolo. “Non lo faresti”  
“Ti giuro” conferma e stringe un po'. Josh balza sul posto e “Okay, okay. Baciami, ma sei uno stronzo” afferma, afferrandolo ancora per la maglia ed eliminando ogni distanza.  
“Tu toccami dove più ti aggrada” gli soffia ironico sulla bocca un attimo prima di baciarlo. “Fottiti” è la risposta repentina che ottiene prima di ricongiungersi.  
Quella mano di Niall, poi, diventando di nuovo delicata ma operosa, torna a muoversi sempre più velocemente, sempre in nuovi movimenti, sempre in nuove azioni, con l'unico scopo di provocare piacere e altri gemiti. Gli stessi che escono da quelle piccole labbra che Niall adora baciare con tanta ostinazione da spazientire il batterista.  
Quando Josh, attimi dopo, torna a prendere l'iniziativa, stavolta non ha nessun timore con sé che lo spinge a frenarsi. Giunge di nuovo sull'elastico di quei boxer e lo oltrepassa, scoprendo e toccando con delicatezza quello che aveva già potute sentire schiacciato sulla sua coscia.  
“Mh” commenta, toccandolo con la punta di due dita, sulla bocca di Niall che si discosta velocemente, preoccupato, facendo fermare entrambi.  
“Deluso?” domanda.  
Stavolta è il turno di Josh di ridere e lo fa con un'innaturale vendetta che lo fa tremare come una foglia, anche se riconosce subito che non sia causata per quella sensazione di divertimento, ma per tutte quelle scosse elettriche che, velocemente, dentro di lui, stanno diventando qualcosa di simile ad un'esplosione elettrica, un cortocircuito.  
Un orgasmo, lo chiamano le persone normali.  
“Questa è una battaglia fra voi due alla quale non voglio partecipare” lo prende in giro, ma Niall risponde mordendogli un labbro, irritato. “Hey, scherzavo! No, non sono affatto deluso, ma sai è la prima volta che tocco qualcosa di diverso dal mio, ecco, insomma” dice prima chiaramente, poi farfugliando un po', muovendosi con la mano per afferrare l'erezione e avvolgerla nelle sue cinque dita.  
È imbarazzato, ma è contento e smania le stesse cose di Niall, una fra queste sentirlo godere grazie a lui e alle sue attenzioni.  
Niall socchiude gli occhi, inerme sopra di lui, tremando, ora anche lui colto da quelle stesse scosse elettriche che prenderanno ben presto a vorticare ovunque nel suo corpo, rendendolo sovraccarico, esattamente come si sta sentendo Josh che, a quella vista, oltre che a riempirsi di orgoglio, sorride.  
Non deve aspettare molto, poi, prima di sentire quel gemito uscire dalle sottili labbra perfette di Niall. E anche soltanto quel suono dolce, lussurioso, che lui ha scatenato, così innocente ma allo stesso tempo tanto peccaminoso, lo fa sussultare a sua volta in dei spasmi involontari.  
Muovono così la mano negli stessi movimenti e Niall, una volta ripresosi e abituatosi a quelle mosse, a quella presenza su di lui, riprende la sua attività.  
Arrivano ad ansimare, poco dopo, ognuno sulla bocca dell'altro, guardandosi e, di tanto in tanto, sorridendosi con gli occhi semichiusi.  
Stanno per raggiungere l'orgasmo, lo sentono come fosse una luce in lontananza in un lungo tunnel buio.  
Lo sentono sulla pelle che si è ben presto raggrinzita, e sui loro cuori che sembrano procedere in battiti irregolari. Lo percepiscono perfino sulle loro bocche, dalle quali escono gemiti più vigorosi, non più sommessi bensì pronunciati alla fioca luce della stanza di Niall, della Luna e delle stelle.  
Lo sentono nei loro corpi che si avvicinano, schiacciandosi, richiedendo di più, bramando la possessione. E nei loro respiri che si fanno sempre più mozzati.  
Lo percepiscono in quella voglia di urlare ognuno il nome dell'altro e sentire cosa si prova. E dai loro piedi, infine, che si flettono, come se aspettassero una mano invisibile che li afferri per distenderli in una punta.  
Ma ciò che fanno è fermarsi, ognuno la mano dell'altro con quelle libere, perché ciò che vogliono scoprire è qualcosa di ancora più compromettente.  
E sono insoddisfatti, si strapperebbero i capelli, frustrati per quell'orgasmo non avuto, non contemplato. Eppure sanno che può arrivare in altri modi, che possono scoprirsi in tanti altri gesti... Gesti per i quali non sanno se hanno il coraggio di osare. “E ora?” domanda, quindi, Josh.  
“Tu perché mi hai fermato?” domanda, lestofante, Niall.  
“Perché voglio di più” risponde Josh, senza più peli sulla lingua. Perché ormai lo capisce anche lui quanto sia inutile sentirsi impacciati.  
“Anch'io” geme l'irlandese, baciandolo velocemente. “Soltanto che... è un problema, Josh”  
“Cosa?”  
“Se ci pensi, ci restano due cose da fare, le prime due che vengono subito alla mente... E puoi immaginarle anche se hai visto soltanto i classici porno”  
A quel punto, Josh capisce cosa vuole intendere Niall e sgrana gli occhi. “Oh” esclama.  
“Perciò sono due le cose, o giochiamo con la sorte o prendiamo una decisione” chiarisce. Josh ci pensa un attimo.  
“Non penso di volerti fare un- mh... cioè non che non voglia, ma-” tenta, per fortuna Niall intuisce e sorride. “Oh beh, quello posso farlo io!” esclama, come se non vedesse l'ora. “Ma se io faccio _quello,_ tu fai l' _altro_ ”  
“L'altro?” fa ancora l'eco e si morde la lingua, perché ha capito e non è così convinto nel pensiero di _non_ volerlo fare.  
Se pensa a quell’atto che, per l’irlandese non sembra essere un problema, nega velocemente pensando di non poterlo fare, senza conoscere il motivo di tale rifiuto. Invece, se tocca l’idea di volersi concedere, cosa alquanto più complicata, questa riesce perfino ad ammaliarlo, a sussurrargli il desiderio di non vedere l’ora che accada.  
Che posto strano la mente umana, ma soprattutto quella di Josh. Particolarmente se in quei pensieri, ancora una volta, riconosce il suo essere totalmente perso, completamente abbindolato, assolutamente la donna della situazione.  
“L'altro” ripete Niall, facendo dei movimenti col capo alquanto ovvi, mentre con una mano scivola sui glutei del batterista.  
“Ah” esclama ancora, esitando, perché per quanto l'abbia accettato, nella propria testa, ammetterlo è tutto un altro passo.  
La mano sul suo culo, però, lo fa sorridere inconsapevolmente, perché non solo Niall sembra gradire al tatto, ma pare non abbia neppure alcuna intenzione di spostare, ora che ci è arrivato, la sua mano da lì.  
“Se vuoi possiamo far cambio, insomma, per me non cambia mol-” inizia, Niall, senza guardarlo e percependo quel silenzio come una sorta di turbamento.  
“No, no, va bene, io faccio l'altro” esclama poi, stupendolo. Niall, infatti, ha l'espressione di chi non se l'aspettava proprio che fosse così facile convincerlo. “Davvero?” afferma, infatti, meravigliato, guardandolo con quei grandi occhioni così espressivi da togliere il fiato.  
“Sì, ma solo se mi soddisfi” mette in chiaro, con un sorriso divertito. Niall ridacchia e prima di baciarlo, “sento di essere nato per i lavori di bocca” esclama, sperando che Josh non sappia che ha appena rubato la massima di uno dei suoi migliori amici. Quella che Harry ripete spesso, prendendo in giro un Louis che arrossisce sempre, mentre inizia a urlargli contro delle varie questioni di privacy violate e di una indiscrezione che, parole sue, “Harry, non sai proprio dove stia di casa” - insomma, inveisce come solo una Sassy Queen può fare.  
 

_Darling I'm a little bit drunk but I know what I've got to do_   
_Cause when I'll get a little more sober, I know I'll be over you  
And I may be a little bit drunk but I know what I've got to do  
Cause when I'll get a little more sober, I know I'll be over you_

   
   
Quando Niall comincia a scendere, distanziandosi da quelle labbra di malavoglia, baciando ogni dove gli gradisse al momento, Josh inizia a sentirsi stranamente agitato.  
Forse il fatto di parlare, prima delle azioni, non è stata una grande idea. Si sente avvolgere il mento da quelle labbra bagnate in un bacio fin troppo lento, subito dopo le sente più giù nella parte in cui spesso dimentica di farsi la barba, poi sulla gola, mentre le mani gelate finiscono sotto la sua maglietta, facendolo sussultare; un’azione che gli costa fatica, a causa dei suoi muscoli tesi e all’erta per qualsiasi altra mossa di Niall, che sembra piuttosto convinto e propenso a non fermarsi.  
Niall giunge però fin troppo velocemente sull'elastico dei suoi boxer e questo lo fa “ah! No, fermo, fermo, fermo” esitare e urlare come una donnicciola alle prese con la perdita della propria verginità.  
Che, poi, se ci pensa, è proprio quello che sta succedendo: sta perdendo la verginità, quella alla quale in teoria ha già detto addio; e sta accadendo in modo diverso, atipico, ma pur sempre di una prima volta si tratta.  
“Che c'è? Ci hai ripensato? Vuoi far cambio?” domanda Niall, sovrastandolo senza problemi, in un'abitudine che tale non è, perché è la prima volta che agisce a quel modo, così come le gambe snelle che velocemente si incastrano fra quelle toniche di Josh.  
Il batterista si prende un momento prima di rispondere e quando si decide non lo fa a parole nemmeno dopo quei movimenti.  
Nega, piuttosto, mentre si morde un labbro e osserva quegli occhi che lo controllano senza malizia.  
“No, ma tu sei sicuro?” Niall ridacchia e riprende la corsa fatta di baci sul suo corpo.  “Non sono io quello che ci ha interrotto” mette in chiaro, tra un bacio e l'altro, sotto quella coperta che li tiene al caldo nonostante non faccia poi molto freddo.  
Josh vorrebbe replicare di non essere stato nemmeno lui, ma un volere superiore che li ha spinti a frenarli soltanto per cianciare e rimandare quella nuova scoperta a un altro momento.  
A quel pensiero, però, si sente un folle e lascia perdere la questione, tornando velocemente a indurire ogni muscolo, teso per quel momento che ha tentato di ritardare, lui, nessun altro, ma che sta giungendo come un giocatore di football in corsa con la palla in mano diretto verso meta.  
Niall arriva ancora una volta all'elastico dei boxer, lì sotto quella trapunta dove c'è un tepore che trasuda sesso e tensione in ogni molecola d'ossigeno, che poi respira tramutando in una più calda e densa anidride carbonica.  
Alza lo sguardo su Josh e allunga un sorriso a mezza bocca quando lo intravede teso, tesissimo, con gli occhi chiusi, ogni muscolo all'erta come se aspettasse da un momento all'altro il rumore di un fuoco d'artificio lanciato lì vicino a loro, ma senza la possibilità di tapparsi le orecchie.  
Afferra con entrambe le mani quell'elastico e lentamente tira giù, sentendosi instabile su quel tetto ma non per questo scomodo.  
Quella è una prima volta che non vede l'ora di svelare, senza il raziocinio dalla sua parte, ma con solo la voglia di curiosare; osserva l'erezione di Josh sventolargli davanti, dritta e gonfia, pronta a ricevere altre attenzioni, pronta ad essere consumata e soddisfatta. L'afferra con una mano, circondandola piano e muovendosi come ha già fatto poco prima, apre leggermente la bocca e con la punta della lingua viaggia su tutta la lunghezza.  
“Oh, cazzo” è il commento che riceve in un gemito di gola successivo, che lo riempe di silenzioso orgoglio e che lo spinge a procedere.  
Il secondo dopo, infatti, avvolge le labbra sul glande bagnandolo con la saliva. Josh prende un grande respiro, come se volesse trattenerlo per smettere di respirare, e Niall scende lentamente giù, accogliendolo gran parte nella sua bocca.  
“Merda!” sbotta Josh, sgranando gli occhi e guardandolo; sembra avesse avuto l'intenzione di fare tutto il contrario, non osservarlo e tenere ben chiusi gli occhi, ma che, al contrario, non ci sia riuscito, finendo per puntare i suoi occhi verdi, aperti, meravigliati, su Niall che sale e scende, lento e veloce, mentre con una mano tasta i suoi testicoli.  
“Oh santissima merda!” sbotta ancora.  
Josh pensa che quella non possa essere la prima volta di Niall, perché, benché non sia la sua, non ha mai ricevuto un lavoro così fottutamente perfetto.  
Allora, subito dopo quel pensiero, si domanda se non la trovi perfetta perché è proprio Niall a farlo e non chicchessia, perché non ha mai provato mai nulla come quell'emozione che sente travolgere ogni parte del corpo, mai, nemmeno la prima volta che con una ragazza è arrivato fino a quel punto.  
Si domanda, ancora, se non sia nato quindi per amare ed essere amato da un uomo e se quel 17 Marzo, ormai 18, non sia il giorno in cui lo ha finalmente scoperto.  
Si chiede se debba rivalutare la sua tendenza, solo per quei movimenti che Niall sta facendo su di lui e che lo stanno facendo sentire come un marshmallow sul fuoco di un falò in montagna, cotto a puntino, pronto per essere mangiato.  
Abbandona, assieme a quelle risposte non pervenute, il capo sul cuscino e distende ogni muscolo, mentre la sua testa continua a ripetere ogni parolaccia possibile, anche quelle che pensa che non esistano, creando dei neologismi volgari che gli farebbero vincere il premio 'Fantasia dell'anno' se solo avesse forza e coraggio di ripeterli ad alta voce.  
Niall continua e pare non volersi fermare nemmeno quando Josh inizia a chiamarlo, sottovoce, impaurito di dimostrare troppo e di venire senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Continua a lambire, a scendere e a leccare, anche quando Josh lo afferra per i capelli e tenta di allontanarselo da sé. Spinge, invece, affondando, mentre sente le dita di Josh nei suoi capelli stringere, palesemente indecise se assecondarlo o riprovare a spingerlo via.  
Ma alla fine resta. Passa le labbra sulla cappella ormai bagnata, la lecca ancora con la punta della lingua e quando poi decide di prendere da sé l'iniziativa di allontanarsi, prima che Josh gli venga in bocca, guarda subito il batterista e sorride beffardo e soddisfatto.  
“Come sono andato?”  
 _Come sei andato?_ , urla nella propria testa, Josh, delirando. Sbuffa infastidito e insoddisfatto, per l'ennesima volta, mentre con una mano avvolge il proprio membro per darsi piacere e soddisfarsi da sé, giungere alla fine da solo, perché quell'orgasmo deve arrivare, altrimenti non si darà pace.  
Svolge quell'azione come se fosse dovuto e ovvio che dovesse finire da solo, ma quando Niall nota quei gesti, subito dopo essersi messo di fianco a lui, lo ferma con la mano e “Hey!” lo rimprovera. “Che fai?” continua.  
“Finisco...” risponde con tono sottomesso. Niall nega velocemente e mette una mano su quella di Josh. “Non abbiamo finito”  
E il batterista, completamente assuefatto da quella voce, da quella decisione, da tutto di Niall, si ferma e lo guarda rapito. “Ah no?” domanda, sollevato. Niall ridacchia. “Affatto” soffia, baciandolo.  
È la prima volta che Josh permette una cosa del genere, sentendo così il proprio sapore nella propria bocca.  
Due ragazze, prima di Niall, gli hanno fatto un pompino e a nessuna delle due ha permesso di avvicinarsi alle sue labbra. Una condivisione troppo intima, ha sempre pensato, egoisticamente.  
Quando, invece, Niall lo sorprende, tastando repentino le sue labbra e infilando quella stessa lingua, che è stata capace di fargli toccare luoghi mai esplorati prima di quel giorno, è contento di condividere e si eccita ancora, come uno sciocco.  
Dopo quel bacio da un sapore tutto nuovo che fa passare un altro paio di minuti, entrambi sanno che è giunto il momento di quell'altra parte.  
Sono arrivati al momento clou e tutto pare meccanico e controllato, come uno schemino prefissato con il quale loro non stanno facendo altro che seguire passo dopo passo, mettendo una 'x' su ciò che hanno provato.  
Eppure quelle attenzioni che si stanno dedicando a vicenda non sembrano affatto controllate; avvengono naturalmente, seppur sotto una decisione che hanno fatto prima di iniziare. Perché sono pur sempre curiosità, sempre macchinazioni, ma sono spinte, nate e suscitate prima di tutto dal desiderio. E questo non viene mai controllato da nessuna regola.  
Josh ingoia la saliva in eccesso e, inesperto, non sa cosa fare. Si tolgono così, in silenzio, le mutande.  
In teoria a fare il passivo non ci vuole granché, ma pur di non sentirsi effettivamente come tale, sovrasta velocemente Niall che, sorpreso, sgrana gli occhi e poggia le mani sul suo petto. “Credo tu abbia frainteso” dice subito.  
Josh nega. “No, ho capito, ma fai fare a me, okay...?”  
Niall lo guarda dubbioso, così “ti fidi di me?” lo interroga Josh. Niall sorride e “Ciecamente” risponde. Josh imita quel sorriso ingenuo e dolce e annuisce.  
“Ce l'hai un preservativo?” chiede, poi, l'irlandese.  
Josh annuisce e “nel portafogli, ne ho rimesso uno nemmeno un mese fa” afferma controllato, indicandogli i pantaloni alla loro destra.  
Niall lo guarda, subito dopo aver cercato il portafogli, con un sopracciglio alzato e lo sguardo di chi si è indispettito a causa di quell'affermazione. “Con chi hai scopato?” domanda con nonchalance, seppur nel tono ci sia qualcosa che confonde il batterista.  
Josh, infatti, dopo essersi domandato mentalmente il perché Niall voglia sapere una cosa del genere, ridacchia e si scompiglia i capelli, mentre le tegole del tetto infastidiscono le sue ginocchia poggiate per issarsi su di lui.  
“Perché me lo domandi?” lo interroga divertito. Niall lo guarda sospettoso, mentre ricerca il profilattico come se quello fosse il suo portafogli, e apre la bocca, facendo inizialmente uscire soltanto aria. Poi “non è quel che pensi tu, idiota” dice.  
“Io non sto pensando a nulla, a cosa pensi che stia pensando?” dice in uno scioglilingua, ridacchiando ancora.  
“Niente”  
“Sei geloso, forse?” chiede, allora, visto che l'irlandese non ha nessuna intenzione di ammetterlo ad alta voce.  
“Vedi che ci hai pensato?”  
“Sì, ma ci hai pensato anche tu”  
Niall sbuffa, mentre l'altro ride e afferra la bustina che gli è stata data con poca gentilezza. “E comunque anch'io scopo e non sono cazzi che ci riguardano” procede Niall, gesticolando un po' troppo.  
“Certo, ma la domanda me l'hai fatta tu”  
“Senti, fottiti, okay?” sbotta Niall. Josh lo guarda, sorride per la prima volta vispo e “veramente sto per farmi fottere da te, va bene lo stesso?”  
E a quella battuta sa di aver sciolto ogni nervosismo, perché poi la sente, limpida, dolce e liberatoria, la risata di Niall che riempe le sue orecchie, mentre sistema il preservativo sull'erezione dell'altro.  
“Sei sicuro di volerlo fare così?” chiede Niall e la sua voce trema di fronte a quel semplice tocco della mano di Josh sul suo membro. Josh annuisce e abbozza l'ennesimo sorriso. Lì sopra, sovrastandolo, si sente più coraggioso, più dominatore che dominante e “vorrei essere più attivo di quanto il ruolo da passivo mi permetta di essere”  
Niall annuisce e ride. “Okay, allora da attivo, fammi fare il passivo” risponde. “Mi piace questa cosa” continua, quando Josh, ancora un po' esitante, si alza e con lentezza lo fa insinuare, sotto la sua guida, tra le proprie natiche.  
“Forse, mh, così ti faccio male...” lo ferma Niall, poco prima che la punta lo penetri. Josh si arresta, guardandolo con cipiglio. “Quindi?”  
“Quindi dovrei, mh” esita. Josh capisce e annuisce “vai, fallo, ho capito”. Niall lo afferra ancora una volta per la maglia e se lo avvicina, baciandolo.  
Quando insinua la lingua nella bocca del batterista, ha trovato con un dito la strada per introdursi nell'apertura tra i glutei, penetrandolo per, così dire, abituarlo lentamente ad un'intrusione.  
Josh mugugna un lamento sulle sue labbra, ma lo lascia fare. È infastidito da quei movimenti dentro di lui, e immagina quanto potrà sentire fastidio quando sarà qualcosa di più grande, ma lo lascia fare, perché la carica e l'aspettativa di provare altre nuove emozioni, la sensazione di voler curiosare, anche facendosi male come un perfetto masochista, gli sussurrano dolcemente di fidarsi.  
Perché anche lui si fida ciecamente di Niall. Si fida anche quando Niall insinua un secondo dito e si muove più veloce, allargando maggiormente il piccolo foro. E la distrazione, la sua, a tutto quell'insinuarsi e a quel fastidio sono le labbra di Niall sulle sue, è quel bacio dolce e carezzevole, pieno di vitalità, pieno di risate taciute, pieno di tutto, pieno di loro.  
Quando si sente pronto, fisicamente e psicologicamente, si divide da quelle labbra, mordendo quello inferiore, e annuisce a quella domanda taciuta, “sei pronto?”.  
Ma è ancora una volta lui ad agire: lo guida, afferrandogli il membro e insinuandolo senza più esitazioni.  
Poi la punta lo penetra, attimi dopo, e Josh trattiene il respiro, la trapunta scivola al di sotto delle sue natiche, rendendoli scoperti di fronte alla notte e al freddo, e Josh guarda verso l'alto.  
Una forza incosciente, che lo padrona, lo fa spingere verso il basso per concedere all'eccitazione di Niall di entrargli ancora più dentro.  
Niall, nel frattempo, lo guarda e posa entrambe le mani sui fianchi del batterista; si morde un labbro, di fronte a quello spettacolo, e si obbliga a guardare, a osservare ogni minima azione che l'altro compie, anche se l'istinto lo porterebbe a socchiudere quelle iridi per abbandonarsi al buio della libido.  
La Luna, dietro le spalle di Josh, e lontana da loro, illumina miracolosamente le spalle vigorose del batterista tornite dai muscoli tesi e contratti. Ha sempre pensato che quel satellite naturale sortisse su qualsiasi cosa che colpisse una sorte di magia, ma quando i suoi occhi dipingono nella mente l'immagine di Josh, Niall sa che non si tratta affatto di una magia, ma della semplice verità. I tratti di Josh sono i più semplici, ha un visino dolce, bello, niente di complicato, né di estremamente fascinoso, ma è stupendo con quella soffice luce che assieme alla penombra sembrano accarezzarlo. Guarda il petto e vorrebbe carezzarlo, toccarlo e stringerlo, ma l'unica cosa che fa, nel pieno di quella lussuria, è osservarlo e riempirsi gli occhi di quella meraviglia.  
Quando poi, però, proprio non riesce più a trattenersi, sbuffa un ansimo e socchiude un secondo gli occhi.  
Josh si sottrae, per poi affondare ancora, stavolta leggermente più veloce. Così li riapre, sbattendo nelle iridi di Josh che lo guardano, ora non più imbarazzate, né timide, bensì bramose.  
E Niall perde ogni facoltà. Le mani restano ancorate su quei fianchi, senza forze, mentre Josh inizia a muoversi, in un procedimento cadenzato, a ritmo di una melodia che conoscono soltanto loro due, su e giù, piano, lentamente, poi veloce, come in un ritornello.  
E il dolore che prova, Josh, è soltanto lontanamente immaginabile, ma non così fastidioso come credeva, perché assieme a quella sensazione di bruciore, già sentita con le dita, si è accostata un altro tipo di fiamma, più calda, dolce amara, che dice la verità, fa male, ma sa rincuorarlo di buon grado con un piacere inaspettato.  
Si ritrae altre dieci volte e altrettante volte scende giù, permettendo a Niall di entrargli dentro, sempre più a fondo; guarda Niall senza alcuna intenzione di voltarsi impacciato, a fissar altrove, perché brama quegli occhi blu e ogni sfaccettatura che imperla quelle iridi, lucide e, stavolta, lo sa, non solo a causa dell'alcool ingerito.  
Soltanto una volta Josh si arresta, un po' stanco e sfiancato per riprendere fiato e forze, e Niall, attento, prende quel momento come il pretesto per _attivarsi._ Si rende conto della stanchezza dell'altro e pensa semplicisticamente che possa far lui, per un po', senza doversi così interrompere.  
Alza perciò il bacino e si muove, affondando in Josh con dimestichezza, senza dispensare nemmeno troppe energie. Josh, però, a quei gesti inaspettati, viene colto di sorpresa e “oh, oddio” esclama, socchiudendo gli occhi e rimanendo con la bocca aperta, il fiato grosso e le gote rosse.  
E a quell'esclamazione c'è l'unico, vero e proprio, cedimento di Niall che “devo fermarmi?” gli domanda, arrestandosi.  
Josh lo guarda, ancora un po' interdetto, ma poi “No, 'dio, continua!” quasi urla, mentre con le proprie mani raggiunge quelle di Niall sui suoi fianchi e le stringe, in un gesto che incoraggia l'irlandese a riprendere con i suoi movimenti e le spinte in lui.  
Quel ritmo si intensifica assieme ai gemiti che non trattengono. Si chiamano senza più inutili reticenze, perché vogliono venire guardandosi, chiamandosi ed esplodendo per quella curiosità ormai esaudita, alla quale saranno sempre riconoscenti.  
Non pensano nemmeno più di star facendo una stronzata. Non pensano che se ne pentiranno una volta lucidi, né che non avrebbero dovuto.  
Perché doveva succedere, esattamente in quello stato.  
Dovevano godere entrambi per quell'atto che è sesso, o forse qualcosa di più. Perché hanno il coraggio, sì, grazie alla birra o al senso di padroneggiare, lì, su quel tetto, innalzati di fronte al mondo intero, di dirsi che si amano anche se non è vero, anche se non l'hanno mai fatto prima di quel momento.  
Perché il sesso è sempre anche un po' amore; perché la birra fa sembrare sempre tutto, anche le relazioni più frivole, amore, e quella passione che stanno elogiando lo è, amore.  
Si amano, Josh e Niall. Si amano nel modo più facile: facendo sesso, unendosi, divenendo un tutt'uno.  
“Toccati ora, voglio vederti mentre lo fai” gli dice Niall. Josh lo segue senza proteste, perché non è la sua mente ad agire, bensì i suoi desideri ormai scoperti dopo essersi nascosti, come vuole il gioco.  
E sente che manca proprio quello, a se stesso, per sentirsi completo. Si tocca e il piacere che sente, mischiato alla sensazione dolce amara, alla quale cerca ancora di dare un nome, una descrizione, che però non trova perché troppo occupato a viversela, lo inonda facendolo gemere ancora più forte.  
Il suo istinto, dopotutto, non aveva tutti i torti: fare il passivo ha i suoi privilegi; sensazioni che costano care ma che danno in cambio delle emozioni per le quali vale la pena provare ad essere masochisti.  
Niall, il sadico, lo guarda e giurerebbe su qualsiasi cosa che ha di più caro al mondo, che anche solo quella vista è capace di dargli modo di venire precocemente, sorprendendolo.  
Lo eccita, perché Josh è fottutamente bello in quello stato così sconvolto, così diverso da come è abituato a vederlo. Perfetto a tal punto da ripromettersi di ricordarselo per sempre così, con la luna in secondo piano, quando quei momenti saranno lontani e lui avrà voglia di ripensarci, toccandosi.  
Perciò, mentre si disarmano di ogni voglia, sanno quel che sarà del giorno dopo, e sarà un problema soltanto quando il primo raggio di Sole colpirà i loro volti.  
La notte di San Patrizio, custode fin da sempre di segreti, alcuni simili a quello, dovrà soltanto custodirne uno in più, assecondando quei gesti causati da una irrefrenabile curiosità.  
   
Così, sentendosi i dominatori del mondo, vengono, finalmente soddisfatti, finalmente appagati, inondati da quel turbinio che quelle stesse scosse elettriche, provate fino  a poc'anzi, hanno prodotto moltiplicandosi dentro di loro.  
Josh viene, colando se stesso sull’addome di Niall, mentre quest’ultimo si libera quando ancora è dentro l’altro, finalmente tirando un sospiro di sollievo e lasciandosi cullare da quella sensazione di abbandono nel quale si è addentrato.  
Sono finalmente, entrambi, fuori da quel tunnel e caldi raggi di luce li fasciano, li abbracciano, sussurrandogli le dolci noti di un alleluia.  
E poi si baciano, soffiandosi ansimi ognuno sulla bocca dell'altro. Con un “Wow, quel fottuto porno gay non lo faceva sembrare così straordinario” di Niall e la risata di Josh, strascicata e piena di vitalità sfiancante, si accasciano uno di fianco all'altro, senza altre parole.  
Quando dovrebbero parlare, non lo fanno. Niall si pulisce malamente il petto con la superficie di un pezzo della trapunta, pensando poi di doverla lavare l’indomani.  
Non hanno più nulla da dire, da giustificare. Non hanno più scusanti, hanno ottenuto tutto.  
Distrutti, così, dopo quella serata all'insegna della birra e della curiosità, si addormentano.  
Lo fanno con semplicità, lo fanno abbracciati.  
 

_I had a dream last night I slept with someone else_   
_Doesn’t mean that I’ve cheated on you  
It was amazing and I couldn’t stop myself  
Could it be that I really want to_

  
***

  
Quando si è svegliato, lanciando un po' di “Oh, merda” al vento per nulla sussurrati, Niall si riveste e torna nella sua stanza con tutta l'intenzione di abbandonare Josh sul tetto e scappare lontano… fino a quando, almeno, non si rende conto che quella è casa sua e che non può proprio andare da nessuna parte.  
Perché si è svegliato lui, per primo? Perché non poteva essere lui quello che dormiva mentre, magari, Josh lo abbandonava nel silenzio di una sbornia ormai conclusa?  
Perché deve essere proprio lui quello a dover districare quella matassa?  
Così, puntando un piede a terra, mentre la testa gli esplode di pensieri e dolori, causati sicuramente da tutta la birra ancora non del tutto digerita, sbuffa mentre sente ancora bruciare la pelle di una passione che lo ha mangiato e che, ingordo, lo ha saziato.  
“Cazzo!” sbotta, sedendosi sul letto. E ora?  
Hanno scopato, si son dati da fare come ricci… Che poi “si dice scopare come ricci o come conigli?” dice ad alta voce, ma davvero non lo ricorda. Accantona quei dubbi e nega col capo dandosi dello stupido. Non è il momento di tali dilemmi.  
Hanno fatto sesso, completamente assuefatti da uno stato alticcio e… Il guaio è che Niall non ha proprio il coraggio di pentirsi. Perché ora che è un altro giorno, ora che ha la lucidità – anche se ci scommette tutto che non è al cento per cento intatta – per pensare, sa che ha agito con la consapevolezza di volerlo fare, di togliersi quelle curiosità e di volerlo fare con Josh.  
Ora il vero problema è la reazione di Josh quando si sveglierà e per un momento Niall ringrazia di essere a casa sua, e quindi di non poter scappare, e di essersi svegliato prima, e perciò di poter affrontare la situazione di petto.  
“Oh, merda!” sente, poi, e stavolta non è lui ad aver parlato senza coscienza di causa, e riconosce anche la piega un po’ arrochita di quella voce bassa, un po’ scura, proveniente dalla finestra, su quel tetto dove per sempre resterà il ricordo di loro due.  
Niall resta fermo sul letto, dando il tempo materiale a Josh di rivestirsi. Quando poi pensa che un paio di minuti siano sufficienti, si alza e si avvicina alla finestra ancora aperta con tutta l’intenzione di affacciarsi per salutarlo con il sorriso più naturale possibile.  
Sfortunatamente, però, giunge lì davanti nello stesso momento in cui anche Josh spunta con tutta l’intenzione di sgattaiolare dentro la stanza, producendo il minor rumore possibile, probabilmente perché, anche lui, come poco prima Niall, ha tutta la convinzione di saper scappare senza dover prima passare per il momento ‘parliamo di ciò che è successo’.  
A suo discapito, essendo sempre stato una persona molto sfigata, non solo si scontra con Niall, non solo sbatte i suoi occhi in quelli dell’irlandese, accendendosi e sgranandosi, entrambi, di pari passo, di stupore, ma, purtroppo per lui, sorpreso di trovarselo davanti, dimentica di trovarsi su un tetto, dimentica di trovarsi su delle tegole traballanti, dimentica di non essere tanto agile da mantenersi in equilibrio, ma ricorda di essere in uno stato confusionale, che la testa oltre a dolergli, gli fa tremendamente male, e che se salterà, come effettivamente fa, non andrà a finire sicuramente bene.  
“JOSH!” urla Niall, che guarda in diretta quel che inavvertitamente accade.  
Che succede? È semplice quanto assurdo: Josh fa un salto all'indietro, non appena incrocia lo sguardo di Niall, allarmato dal fatto di trovarselo davanti, vedendosi sfumare tutte le possibilità di scappare da lì senza dover dare delle spiegazioni per ciò che è successo, e cade all'indietro sul quel tetto che essendo per costruzione edile in discesa lo fa rotolare giù.  
E Josh urla. Urla come solo una donnicciola alle prese con il peggiore degli spaventi sa fare. E il suo urlo si sente fino a quando uno “splash” non avverte le orecchie di Niall che il suo amico, volando giù dal tetto, ha appena fatto un tuffo in piscina.  
Nessuno dovrebbe pensare 'poverino, Josh è volato giù dal tetto, finendo in piscina', perché quello è solo un intervento divino, piuttosto subdolo, che lo ha punito per aver anche solo pensato di svignarsela, optando la scelta più facile. Si dovrebbe più che altro pensare, se si vuole, 'poverino, che sfiga', perché a Niall Horan, che ha tentato di agire alla stessa maniera, invece, non è toccata la stessa sorte.  
Ciò nonostante, quel che succede, accade tutto fin troppo velocemente. Niall rimane imbambolato a guardare il vuoto per qualche secondo, pensando: “E se è morto?”  
Poi “vaffanculo!” sente urlare e tira un sospiro di sollievo. Josh è ancora vivo, nonostante l'accidentale volo in picchiata. Così di corsa scende al piano di sotto per raggiungerlo, adoperandosi prima nel prendere un asciugamano.  
La casa è un caos infernale, ma fortunatamente è vuota. Attraversa la cucina ed esce dal finestrone che dà sulla piscina. Quando arriva, trova un Josh completamente zuppo mentre sale le scalette e borbotta bestemmie. “Tutto okay?” domanda, avvicinandosi e porgendogli l'asciugamano. Josh gli rivolge uno sguardo omicida, della serie 'perché è successo a me e non a te?' ma borbotta un “sì” e afferra distrattamente ciò che Niall gli sta esortando a prendere. “Ti sei fatto male?” chiede ancora l'irlandese, che vorrebbe avvicinarsi per accettarsi che stia bene e che non esca sangue da nessuna parte. Josh borbotta ancora qualcosa, ma stavolta non risponde. Fa piuttosto una smorfia e raddrizza la schiena. “Tutto ok, per fortuna c'era la piscina...” biascica, anche se quella fortuna nella sua bocca stona un bel po'.  
Niall inizia a ridere senza sapersi contenere, ma si raggela quando ancora una volta gli occhi verdi di Josh lo squadrano seri e sconfitti. “Come cazzo hai fatto?” chiede, quindi, trattenendo le risa e cercando di fare il preoccupato.  
Josh non può dire che è colpa sua che gli si è piazzato davanti frantumando tutte le sue intenzioni e che, quindi, si sia semplicemente spaventato di fronte a una realtà che non aveva il coraggio di affrontare. Perciò “sono scivolato” dice, strofinandosi nell'asciugamano e rabbrividendo di freddo.  
“Vieni, entriamo dentro” lo invita Niall, facendogli strada con un gesto della mano. Josh annuisce e fa qualche passo, ma si rendono subito conto, entrambi, della sua camminata strana.  
Ora, la spiegazione di quell'andatura traballante, a gambe aperte, come quella di un atleta appena sceso da cavallo, è semplice: avrebbe camminato a quel modo anche senza il bagno in piscina e, quindi, alla botta alla schiena che deve aver preso schiaffandosi contro l'acqua, perché quel dolore, che Josh prova, ha epicentro nel suo deretano, arrossato e infastidito dopo quella notte di baldorie. Ciò nonostante, quando Niall esclama, col sorriso sotto i baffi, “Josh, non cammini tanto bene, sicuro di non esserti fatto male?”, Josh risponde celere e irritato “Niall, taci e poi, con calma, va a farti fottere”.  
   
Davanti a due tazze di tè, Josh riprende colore e si asciuga.  
Non hanno più modo di scappare di fronte a quel discorso. Si sono evitati per tutto il tempo trascorso in silenzio, ma quando di sfuggita si scambiano un'occhiata rapida, capiscono che non possono più attendere, così “Senti” dicono entrambi, stupendosi della puntualità.  
“Vai tu” affermano ancora assieme, alzando all'unisono gli occhi al cielo. Niall ride e si tira indietro una ciocca di capelli che gli ricadono fastidiosamente sulla fronte. Josh guarda verso la finestra, ancora avvolto nell'asciugamano e sbuffa.  
Alla fine, parla Niall. “È successo, è inutile che proviamo a pensare il contrario” afferma con aplomb. Josh annuisce, alzando ancora gli occhi al soffitto, senza degnarsi di guardarlo. “Ma non per questo l'amicizia tra noi deve rovinarsi o deve esserci del, mh, imbarazzo tra noi, non credi?” domanda pratico, sorseggiando poi l'ultimo goccio del suo tè, quello che gli ha portato Harry, un pomeriggio, e che è diventato uno fra i suoi preferiti, al dolce sapero di mela e cannella(*).  
Dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole, Josh si sforza di guardarlo, stavolta perché quel discorso ha catturato la sua attenzione. “Mi stai dicendo di far come se non fosse successo?”  
“No” nega subito Niall. “Ti ho appena detto che non possiamo pensare il contrario. È successo, Josh. E se ora tu stai decidendo dentro di te di pensare di far finta che non sia accaduto nulla, okay, lo rispetterò, ma è successo. E ti sto dicendo che, ci siamo divertiti, anche troppo, che per quanto ci fosse di mezzo la birra, lo abbiamo voluto per... curiosare? Sì, per curiosare. Quindi, stop, finisce qui. Abbiamo provato e non è detto che dobbiamo farne una questione di stato”  
Josh pondera su quelle parole più del dovuto. “Non ho deciso di fare come se non fosse successo, non mento nemmeno, però, sarei scappato via ma tu me lo hai impedito facendomi rotolare giù da un tetto-”  
“Non dare la colpa a me, ora! Sei tu che sei scivolato” sbotta, sghignazzando. “Smettila di ridere!”  
“Ma non ci posso far niente, è la situazione più ridicola alla quale io abbia assistito”  
“Oh, sul serio?” gli domanda per nulla convinto di quelle parole. Niall ridacchia ancora e rotea gli occhi. “Okay, forse no, ma è sicuramente nella top dei momenti più ridicoli che ho avuto modo di vedere”  
Restano in silenzio, mentre Josh sbuffa e sorseggia il tè. “Quindi?”  
“Quindi, niente, è chiaro che nessuno dei due aveva intenzioni serie dopo questa notte di...”  
“Curiosità” dice per lui Josh, mandando giù uno fra i tanti bocconi amari.  
Non ha assolutamente il coraggio di dire e ammettere, perfino a se stesso, che le sue intenzioni forse erano un tantino diverse.  
“Perciò” riprende parola l'irlandese. “Amici come prima” dice. “Chi ha detto che il sesso debba per forza rovinare le cose?”  
“Infatti” lo incoraggia privo di entusiasmo Josh. “Perfetto” conclude con lo stesso tono Niall.  
E così, Josh e Niall, nonostante il discorso, scappano.  
 

_A couple drinks, that's a chance I'll not take_   
_And if I can't control all of the things I do  
I guess I better be leaving_

   
 

***

 

_I don't wanna be that guy, look you in the face and lie_  
 _But someone has to say it first  
Even if the words may hurt _  
 

   
Andranno avanti così, aiutati dalla birra e da un San Patrizio che li spinge uno verso l'altro o quella è stata veramente una botta e via, una curiosità che hanno spuntato, un sassolino che si sono tolti dalla scarpa?  
Quel dubbio angoscia a distanza di spazio e tempo entrambi.  
Non vogliono finire come Harry e Louis a nascondersi e a soffrire la maggior parte del tempo.  
Perché se hanno fatto l'amore, se è accaduto, è stato per puro divertimento, puro ed egoistico appagamento.  
Non di certo di quell'amore che fotte, come dice Josh, che ti spacca l'anima in due e per il quale faresti di tutto, come ama pensare Niall.  
No, di certo il loro non è quell'affare lì. E di certo non ricapiterà più.  
Anche se lo volessero, non accadrà. Non ricadranno nel trucchetto del Diavolo tentatore che gli offre in un cesto tante altre curiosità.  
Anche perché quello che si sono detti dopo, da sobri, è abbastanza chiaro: era una questione di una serata, niente di più compromettente.  
Non accadrà ancora. Perché a quel punto non sarebbe più un gioco, una curiosità di qualcosa che non si è mai provato. Perché a quel punto si andrebbe oltre, verso qualcosa di diverso, di compromettente, di rischioso.  
Perché a quel punto dovrebbero porsi la domanda: che succede? Perché voglio essere felice con un lui e non con una lei?  
Perciò è deciso: resterà la pazzia di una notte, di un bacio su un'amaca che ispirava curiosità e di una scopata su un tetto che gridava coraggio.  
E non accadrà più, se lo ripeteno mentre le settimane passano. La birra non sarà più falsa inibitrice, San Patrizio non sarà più il pretesto e Harry e Louis non saranno più fonte di curiosità. Perché l'hanno saziata quella domanda, hanno saputo dargli una risposta che non ha assolutamente cambiato nulla.  
E passano le settimane, ed entrambi dicono a se stessi di non star più con la testa su quei ricordi.  
Fingono e mentono.  
Trascorrono anche una giornata di lavoro assieme, facendo come se nulla fosse. Si sono scambiati, complici, perfino gli strumenti, fingendo di avere ancora un'amicizia mai macchiata.  
E Niall suona la batteria e sente il tocco delle sue mani su di lui, quando lo osserva non appena l'altro sposta lo sguardo altrove, mentre Josh strimpella la chitarra e ricorda, guardandolo prima di iniziare, del sapore delle sue labbra, bramandole stupidamente sulle sue.  
Ma parlano di meno, trascorrono meno tempo insieme, pochi scambi di battute, solo tensione; anche se con gli sguardi, tentando di non farsi scoprire, ogni tanto si trovano a fissarsi, fino a condursi alla follia. Anche se, spesso, fingendo di non farlo di proposito, vanno a sbattere l'uno contro l'altro solo per avere la possibilità di toccarsi ancora.  
Perché in realtà vogliono parlare e, magari, optando per la via più semplice, far tornare tutto come prima. Ma nessuno dei due sembra averne il coraggio. È successo, in fondo, ed è stato troppo bello per poter anche fingere di dimenticare – così come ha già detto Niall. Eppure succede proprio quel che non avrebbero voluto: fingono che non sia successo, alla fine, e questo li porta ad allontanarsi.  
Niall chiede perfino a un Harry spensierato: "Ne vale la pena?" senza specificare cosa, perché il riccio capisce al volo e gli sorride innocente e felice, assieme a due fossette ai lati della bocca che gli danno il colpo finale. "Se non lo sai tu, Nialler, che fai il tifo per noi e ci credi molto più di quanto lo facciamo noi..." risponde, lasciando volutamente, con tre fottuti puntini, la questione in sospeso.  
Così come Niall percepisce la situazione con il batterista: tre puntini di sospensione in attesa che diventino un punto o una virgola.  
Non si confida con nessuno, perché quel segreto non ha ancora il coraggio di venir fuori e probabilmente non lo avrà mai. Probabilmente non ne avrà mai bisogno.  
Trova il coraggio, però, di fare un altro passo.  
Un giorno pensa che non sia Josh il suo problema, ma la notte che ha trascorso con lui, i baci che ha dato ad un uomo e questo basta per infondergli il dubbio che, forse, gli piacciano gli uomini.  
Deve perciò, prima di fare qualsiasi passo mentale verso il batterista, accertarsi di questo. Con chi, però?  
Gli capita quel dubbio, una sera, in compagnia di Liam e Zayn. Niall non fa né un discorso introduttivo, né chiede il permesso.  
Non appena ha un momento da solo con Zayn, gli si avvicina, lo afferra per il viso con entrambe le mani e gli sbatte la propria bocca contro la sua, baciandolo ad occhi chiusi infilando, oltretutto, mezzo metro di lingua.  
Sceglie Zayn per lo stesso discorso che ha fatto a Josh: è chiaramente percepibile la tendenza bisessuale del ragazzo, quindi sicuramente, dopo avergli spiegato i motivi, si eviterà un pugno in un occhio.  
Quando lo bacia, però, prova la stessa sensazione che ricorda, quella di quando ha guardato per curiosità un porno gay e non ha provato nulla se non un interessamento spassionato.  
E, pertanto, quando si divide dalle labbra di un Zayn completamente scioccato che lo guarda con la bocca pronunciata, ancora umida, e gli occhi sgranati puntati su di lui, accigliato per quel bacio che proprio non si spiega, Niall commenta semplicemente con un “grazie, Zayn” appena soffiato. Perché ha capito che il problema non è un bacio e una nottata con un uomo, ma Josh.  
Ed è sollevato anche se questo implica un discorso, per lui, ancora più complicato da affrontare e che non è sicuro che affronterà. Ma almeno ha compreso.  
Così, si volta per prendere dell'acqua prima di spiegare la situazione al ragazzo che ha appena baciato, ma non fa nemmeno in tempo a inquadrare la figura di Liam, subito vicino a entrambi, che questo gli acceca un occhio colpendolo con un pugno. Indietreggia, l'irlandese, e si affloscia all'indietro, sorretto per fortuna da Zayn.  
Niall pensa che nonostante abbia scelto la persona giusta per quella prova, non ha  calcolato invece tutte le possibili conseguenze e, fra queste, come un idiota, avrebbe dovuto considerare la reazione sconsiderata, infuriata, incomprensibile – benché nemmeno troppo – di Liam Payne.  
“Non è come pensi” farfuglia, dopo aver mugugnato di dolore. “Liam, che cazzo! Potevi lasciarlo spiegare, no?” dice Zayn, ridacchiando, perché alla fine il Liam irruento e geloso gli è sempre piaciuto.  
“Ti ha baciato, che deve spiegare?” risponde scontroso, aiutando poi l'irlandese ad alzarsi con assurda gentilezza.  
“Oh, perciò Harry e Louis non sono gli unici, andiamo bene!” commenta, così, Niall, sorridendo con una mano sull'occhio colpito. Zayn, però, gli tappa la bocca, come per farlo tacere quando è troppo tardi, mentre Liam sbuffa e “che cazzo gli tappi la bocca se siamo solo noi tre!?” dice. Zayn si allontana, allora, e fa spallucce, mentre borbotta qualcosa, seccato, e si accende una sigaretta.  
“Con me, potete star sicuri, non lo dirò a nessuno!” esclama, allora, Niall, sorridendo ad entrambi, mentre sente di star per diventare Capitano di un'altra nave. Liam lo guarda bieco e “perché l'hai baciato?”  
“Oh, quello” farfuglia Niall, guardandosi attorno. “Già, Niall, quello. Spiegati o ti faccio nero anche l'altro occhio” spiega velocemente Liam, mentre Zayn sorride più che orgoglioso del suo ragazzo.  
“Mettiamola così, per un esperimento...” tenta l'impossibile, Niall.  
“E perché hai scelto lui” indica Liam, facendo finta di credere a quella spiegazione. “Perché Zayn è palesemente bisessuale e quindi, in ogni caso, gradendo il bacio, mi sarei evitato questo” e indica il suo occhio.  
“Hey! Perché devo essere io il bisessuale?” si introduce Zayn, irritato. Liam ridacchia e “l'ho pensato sempre anch'io” sussurra con complicità all'amico Niall che gli sorride, sollevato di averlo reso nuovamente tranquillo.  
“Liam, ti ho sentito e giuro che questa me la paghi” urla, gesticolando, e andando via lasciando dietro di sé un'aurea di fumo.  
“In che modo?” chiede Liam, seguendolo. “COL BISCIONE” urla Zayn, arrivando alle orecchie di Niall che sgrana gli occhi, non certo di voler sapere che cosa significhi quella risposta. Anche perché dalla replica di Liam “No, il biscione no!” non sembra promettere nulla di buono.  
   
E, allora, quel giorno, oltre ad ammettere a se stesso di avere una cotta per il batterista, Niall Horan scopre, senza volerlo, un altro segreto.  
 

***

   
"Una birretta?" scrive, qualche giorno dopo, senza ormai sapersi più trattenere. Ha deciso che se proprio deve cadere e mandare al diavolo ogni ragionevolezza, deve farlo con stile.  
Josh, che ha sofferto molto di più quella lontananza dall'irlandese, priva dei dubbi e di occhi neri, non ha esitazioni fin da subito.  
Si prende un po' di tempo per essere felice nella sua stanza e sorridere come un idiota, nascosto da occhi indiscreti mentre pensa a un paio di iridi di un colore blu intenso che condizionano spesso i suoi pensieri quando si distrae dall'abitudine di tutti i giorni.  
Suona la sua batteria, improvvisando, e ogni nota descrive qualcosa dell'irlandese, come il sorriso sul viso, che sa profondamente di ilarità contagiosa, di colui che ha rimesso in gioco tutto.  
Perché per quanto abbia voluto far finta di nulla, che non sia stato male per come le cose si fossero incrinate fra loro, nonostante non volessero entrambi, alla fine si rende conto di aver sperato nell'arrivo di quel messaggio, di quel gesto.  
Solo dopo qualche ora, nella quale Niall si è torturato pensando fosse troppo tardi per rimediare, arriva la risposta.  
   
"Quando vuoi, Mr Gocky!"  
   
E Josh sorride, divertito dal pretesto di averlo chiamato ancora una volta in quel modo che Niall detesta tanto.  
   
Qualche ora dopo, sente il campanello di casa suonare e pensa distrattamente sia il suo migliore amico Joey, ma deve ricredersi subito, una volta spalancata la porta.  
È un irlandese con un occhio tumefatto che “quante volte ti dovrò ripetere che non devi chiamarmi in quel modo?” lo minaccia. Josh si scompiglia il ciuffo e ride, mentre lo lascia entrare.

 

 

“Quando ti sei procurato quell'occhio nero?” domanda, poi, mangiato dalla curiosità. “Lunga storia” è la risposta. “Abbiamo il tempo di un paio di birre, ti bastano?”  
Niall si volta a guardarlo, poi complice e malizioso gli sorride nel suo modo birichino che Josh poi imita, non più timido. “Me lo farò bastare, anche perché ho un sacco di altre cose in mente, da dirti” spiega, alludendo ad altro.  
Ridacchiano, ancora troppo coscienti per approfondire quel discorso e Josh annuisce, mentre, arrivati in cucina, prende dal frigorifero le prime due birre fresche. “Sì, ma il tetto è fuori discussione” afferma categorico Josh, ricordando brutti incidenti. Niall ride senza contenersi e fa il primo sorso. “Nah, pensa più in grande”  
Josh sgrana gli occhi prima di prendere la decisione fatale che sia meglio bere per non pensare troppo in grande e, quindi, spaventarsi delle proprie idee.  
   
Sì, andranno avanti così, come due alcolisti anonimi, diventati tali a causa dell'amore; andranno avanti con le scuse, con altre curiosità da soddisfare, senza coraggio, con la paura di andare oltre e l'idea che per loro non si complicheranno mai le cose, che non finiranno mai come Harry e Louis o Liam e Zayn.  
Perché per ora, a Niall e a Josh basterà credere, fino a quando reggerà, di amarsi solo quando sono ubriachi.  
   
 

_I only love you, I only love you, I only love you  
Only love you, only  
love you when I'm drunk _

   
 

 


End file.
